Lost In Blue
by mozzi-girl
Summary: Everyone is on a boat called 'Titanic Two' for an investigation. The boat crashes and they all end up stranded on a deserted island... at least, they think its deserted. Now they have the impossible task of surviving and finding a way off the island.
1. Chapter 1

_Lost In Blue_

_Chapter One_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey all thanks for deciding to read this. This is just sort of an introduction to the story that's to come, so I hope you enjoy it. This is one of my new stories that I'm writing, but it won't be my main priority, since you all want me to focus on 'Capital Holiday' and if I'm honest, I just want to finish that story now. It's starting to bore me, so I came up with this! It's going to be more adventurous than my other stories, but fluff will be included! I'm also writing two other new stories ('High School Life' and 'Our Own World' so be sure to check them out! If you want to that is. :)<strong>_

_**Review please? I'll love you forever.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mal Fallon's POV<strong>_

_No. Just, no... She can't be serious. _I remember thinking those exact words as I heard what Captain Yeong was saying. Me, Natara, Blaise, Ken, Amy and even Kai were all called into Maria's office early on Tuesday morning. I didn't even have a chance to finish my second cup of coffee, thanks to Blaise. She practically dragged me to the Captain's office as I was about to take a sip and I almost spilled it down me!

Now we're all standing in the Captain's office after hearing the news utter shock written across our faces. I could tell that Ken was thinking the same thing as me, but everyone else seemed... happy about it. We were being sent of a cruise, for a new case. I know what you're thinking 'Why are you upset about that, it's a cruise!' Yeah, I normally would be thrilled... honestly. It's just I have a bad feeling about this trip, deep in my gut. And my gut has _never _been wrong before. Not to mention the creepy-ass name of the ship we're going on. 'Titanic Two'... who the hell comes up with this stuff!

I tried protesting, saying that we had more important cases to be working on. Thanks to Natara my idea didn't get very far. She pointed out that we had just finished a case and just needed to finish the paperwork, unfortunately she was right... we had just taken down the latest psycho to appear on our streets. I looked around at everyone else, almost begging one of them to back me up. Ken looked like he was about to say something, when one extremely annoying forensic scientist cut in.

"Don't worry Maligator! I'm sure that we'll be fine! Just because the ship's called Titanic two doesn't mean we're going to die a horrific and slow, painful death like the 1503 people on the Titanic!"

He said that a little too cheerfully for my liking. I just scowled at him and turned away, heaving a heavy sigh. I made eye contact with Natara briefly and saw her smiling at my expression. No matter how mad I felt, whenever I looked into her soft, hazel eyes I calmed down instantly. A small smile tugged at my lips as she looked to the ground, her silky coffee coloured hair curtaining her face and hiding her beautiful features. I hadn't noticed that Captain Yeong was talking to me, until Blaise nudged my arm.

"Mal!" she yelled, slamming her hands down onto her desk roughly.

"Huh... oh, yes captain?"

"I said – The cruise won't last forever, so we do have a time limit for you all to find this killer. Do you understand."

"Yes Captain. We'll catch this killer."

"Good, see that you do. Now, you depart tomorrow. Any questions?"

The captain glanced over everyone, waiting for a response. No one said anything, so she dismissed us without further question. We all walked out of Maria's office and I closed the door behind us. There was a long moment of silence, before Ken broke it.

"Damn... I have a bad feeling about this." He mumbled.

Amy slid her small delicate hand into Ken's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently. I don't know why, but seeing them so happy together made me... jealous. I know I shouldn't be, but why does he get it so easy? He just asks Amy out on _one_ date and now they're together? How the hell does that work! He made it seem so easy... so effortless. I've been trying to tell Natara how I feel for months now, but every time I get close someone interrupts. It's excruciating! I practically spilled my feelings to her when we were on that retreat, but she thought it was an act. I couldn't bring myself to say otherwise. I'm glad I got it off my chest, but I only wish she knew... I only wish I could tell her.

"Me too." I said, sticking my hands into my pockets and staring at the ground.

"Well tweedle Fal, I'm actually excited! Sure, we've gotta scan a ship for a dangerous killer, but we're going on a cruise! For free might I add."

I looked up to see Blaise beaming at me, just like she used to all those years ago.

"Not making me feel any better here Blaise." I grumbled, once again staring at the ground.

An awkward silence falls over us all for a long moment. Amy clears her throat and straightens up. I don't bother looking up at her, that there would be no point. I could hear her soft voice just fine.

"Um... well, I'm going to go and look up some information on this 'Titanic Two' and see if I can get any new information on our killer. You're coming too Kai. "

"Yes Ma'am!"

Kai saluted Amy before goofily skipping back to the crime lab. Amy followed shortly with Ken staying close behind.

'_And he called me a puppy.' _I think to myself, letting out a silent chuckle. _'The things love does to us.'_

It was now just me, Natara and Blaise stood in silence in the bullpen, bustling with life. I didn't notice that Natara had walked up beside me until she placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Mal, I know you're worried-"

"I'm not worried!" I snapped, causing Natara to take a step back. Her eyes were wide and she looked shocked for a brief moment. Sudden guilt took hold of me and I instantly apologised. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine Mal." Her voice was soft and compassionate. Not in a pity sort of way, just... nice. "I just meant that I know you have a bad feeling about this cruise, but just focus on the case alright? Everything will be alright."

"Yeah... thanks Nat."

I lifted my head and met her shocking eyes. We both stared at each other deeply, until she broke away. I'll admit it, it kind of hurt. But then again, it always does. I know Natara is with Oscar, and she seems happy enough. I know he's wrong for her, but I'd never say that aloud. I couldn't risk having an argument with her and losing her. _Never_. I'd just wait – bide my time. No matter what she decides, I'll be there to support her. If Oscar really does make her happy, then who am I to complain? I know I'm Natara's partner, her best friend. I just have a bad feeling that that might be all I am to her. She's so much more to me; I only wish I knew what she was thinking...

Blaise cleared her throat loudly and glared at Natara. Me and Natara turned to face her, raising an eyebrow.

"If you two are quite finished, we have paperwork that aint gonna do itself!"

Without another word, Blaise turned on her heels and stormed off into our office. She was out of sight in moments, and I swear, I've never seen her move so fast. Natara and I both glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. We both notice Blaise peek her head around the corner and fall silent. Natara tucks some of her hair behind her ear before walking slowly toward the office. I follow, hot on her heels.

We enter the office and take our seats opposite each other. Since Blaise came back _after_ Natara had arrived she had a desk next to mine, whereas Natara sat the other side of my desk, at her own. It was quite a large office, and I was pretty pleased with it. I've seen some of the offices that the other detectives have in the precinct and trust me. Mine's one of the best. Not to brag or anything.

Blaise just scowled at Natara as she started her reports, being the gentlemen that I am, I glared at her and nudged her in her arm. Blaise immediately stopped and stared back down at her work. We all worked in deathly silence for a while, the only sound coming from the wall clock ticking. I looked up at the clock and smiled.

"Hey Nat," I started, gaining her attention "It's almost time for us to leave, you finished?"

"Oh, so it is. Yeah I'm almost done, you?"

"Yup. I'll go grab us some coffee and we'll head on out, you want one Blaise?"

"Hm? Oh, no thanks." Blaise replied, before packing up her things. "Have a good night you two, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Cya." I replied as Blaise left the office.

I stood up out my chair and stretched. I heard almost every bone in my back crick and sighed. Natara gathered up her finished reports and slid her bag onto her shoulder. I ran and grabbed us two steaming cups of coffee before we handed our paperwork in to the Captain.

...

Natara and I exited the precinct and were met by the late night breeze whipping against our skin. We quickly headed into the parking lot and climbed into my squad car. Natara rubbed her arms in an attempt to gain some heat while I put the heating on. It was incredibly cold to say the least. I started the engine and we headed on out.

"Nat," I started "You wanna grab some Chinese take-out and watch a film at my place? We haven't hung around much since Blaise came back and I thought it would be pretty cool."

"I'd like that Mal, but shouldn't we pack for the cruise?"

"Nah, we can do that tomorrow!"

Natara just laughs, before nodding.

"Alright then, you have a deal."

I love it when she laughs, her beautiful voice filling the air. I drove to our favourite Chinese and ordered the usual. Natara looked at me, smiling, when I said her order since I knew it off by heart. We grabbed our food and drove to my apartment. I didn't mind coming back to my apartment now, since it had been re-decorated and it seemed homier. We entered and Natara sat on the couch while I shoved her favourite film on. I didn't enjoy it personally, but I knew she did. It was way too soppy for my liking but then again, everything Natara liked was. Especially her idea of a wedding with the horse and carriage... she would never admit it, but she had a really girly side. I loved it. Hell, I just loved her.

We ate our Chinese and watched 'P.S I love you'. After we had finished eating, we placed the paper boxes on the coffee table and I grabbed a blanket, placing it over Natara. She thanked me and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and smiled as she snuggled up closer to me. My hand started naturally stroking her soft, silk hair as he laid there, her attention fully on the screen.

I loved moments we had like this, when it was just me and her together. Not chasing down serial killers or putting our lives on the line. No, just peaceful moments as best friends. They were the greatest. I hadn't even noticed that Natara had drifted off to sleep in my arms, until she snored lightly. I looked down at her and smiled, she looked so peaceful. Realising how late it had become, I lifted her up in my arms and carried her to my bedroom. I lay her down on my bed and pulled the covers over her. I kissed her forehead gently and noticed her smile in her sleep. Before I was able to leave, I heard her call to me.

"Mal." She whispered.

I turned around to see her sitting up. She looked at me questioningly and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's alright Nat, go back to sleep. I'll drive you home tomorrow."

I half expected her to argue back, but she just nodded and laid back down, shuffling into a position she found comfortable. I left the room and closed the door behind me before settling on the couch. It kind of felt good, knowing she'd be here in the morning. I turned the TV off, but didn't bother to put the paper boxes in the bin. I lay there until I drifted off to sleep, thinking about how the hell I was going to manage being on this cruise. The Titanic Two, it practically sent shivers up my spine. But it's just a name, what's the worst thing that could happen?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading. Review? :3 <em>**

* * *

><p><em>Copyright.<em>

_-Molly_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lost In Blue_

_Chapter Two_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, who followed or added to their favourites! It means the world! I won't go on, so enjoy!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Review Replies**_

_**The Sarcastic Polar Bear**_

_**You did! That's awesome, do it! I always wanted to do an idea like this, it's so adventurous! **_

_**Oryt**_

_**Wow... I read that review and almost died of happiness! That is probably the best compliment I could have, thank you! Proper writing... wicked. One question, what does NTSC stand for, I've tried to work it out and I bet its reeeaalllyy obvious isn't it...**_

_**But I Have Promises To Keep**_

_**Thank you, hope you like it**_

_**Bonnie Salvatore**_

_**If you insist :) Here you go, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Promise. **_

_**DarkAngel443**_

_**Thanks! The name is inspired by the game. I've only ever played Lost In Blue 3 though and I LOVED it. (No need to feel stupid!) This story was actually inspired by that game. The island is coming probably in the next chapter or two. Since the next one will be about the Titanic Two. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mal's POV<strong>_

I stirred from my uncomfortable sleep from the sound of the alarm buzzing. I practically slammed the snooze button and sat up. My eyes slowly drifted open but I squinted. The light was blinding to say the least. It took me a long moment to wake up fully and be able to open my eyes. I looked to the coffee table expecting to see the left over Chinese food boxes... but nothing. It was clean. I sniffed the air and let the energising smell of morning coffee fill my sinuses. I flung my feet over the side of the couch and peered around the room; I saw movement in the kitchen and could feel a smile tug at the corners of my lips. Trying to be a silent as I could, I slinked into the kitchen after the figure.

'_Natara Williams. I must say, waking up with you in my house is kind of a strange feeling... but I like it'_

Natara had her back to me, facing the counter and making coffee. Much to my surprise she hadn't noticed that I was standing in the doorway. I decided to lean against the door frame and see how long it took her to notice... it took too long and I got bored. I sighed and crept up behind her; I saw her stop in her tracks and guessed she must have heard me. Before she had a chance to turn around, I swiftly snaked my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close into my chest. She gasped and span around, her eyes wide. I just laughed and when she realised it was me, I saw relief fill her body.

"Don't do that, Mal!" she smirked before slapping my chest playfully.

I didn't release my arms from around her waist and held her close to me. Her delicate hands rested themselves on my chest and I felt her lightly pushing, but I wouldn't let her go that easily. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but allow a cheesy grin find its way onto my lips.

I noticed that she looked quite different from what I normally see. This was her natural beauty, the beauty that I knew she always had beneath her lightly made-up face. Her skin was still perfect and her lips revealed a light rosewood colour that blended in with her olive tone. Her hair was slightly unsettled but she still looked beautiful. She wore her crinkled white shirt from yesterday and it barely covered her lower half. Much to my surprise she wasn't wearing her trousers from yesterday but instead left her bottom half bare. All she wore were very seductive black lace underwear and I tried my hardest not to stare. Honest. I had never realised how long her legs were before, they were smooth and slender and the morning sunlight reflected off them. I hadn't realised how long I'd been looking her over or that she had raised her eyebrow at me, questioning what I was doing.

"Making coffee?" I asked her casually.

"...Yeah, you want one?" she replied softly

"Please."

Only now did I allow her to push away from me and turn back to the counter. Almost instantly I missed the warmth of her body and the closeness, but did nothing about it. What could I do? I couldn't push it... after all; she was with the Dashing D.A, Oscar Santos.

As she handed me a steaming cup of coffee we made our way to the table and sat either side. I thanked her and saw her smile slightly before taking a sip. I imitated her and we sat in a peaceful silence for a while, listening to the birds chirping a nice melody outside the window.

I glanced over at Natara seeing as she closed her eyes and held the hot beverage close to her lips. It was strange how much I could just watch her and it wouldn't bore me. I couldn't do that when I was with Sandra, even she bored me after a while... Natara's attractiveness was beyond compare in my eyes. No one and I mean _no one_ could even come close to her. _Ever._ Sure Blaise was pretty and fun to be around, but there was only so much of her I could take in one day. That's why I never dated her in college and that is why I would never ask her out. She's... too much.

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I hadn't realised Natara staring at me, a cute smile spread across her lips.

"Mal?" she said gently, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh... oh, sorry."

"Wow. You're _really_ not a morning person are you? I just keep catching your staring into nothing all the time."

Natara giggled and placed her cup on the table, her hands still wrapped around it.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry." I repeated.

"No need to apologise." She stated.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before I thought of something to say.

"So... did you sleep well last night?"

"Oh, yeah I did. Thanks for letting me crash here, I was so tired."

"Trust me, I could tell."

We both laughed and I stood up shortly after. I offered to take Natara's empty cup from her and she gladly handed it to me. I dumped them in the sink and leaned against the counter, folding my arms across my chest. Natara stood up after I did and stretched. Her arms, still held above her head, pulled her shirt upward, slightly exposing her hips at the rim of her underwear.

I realised I was staring again and mentally slapped myself. _She is my partner, she is with Oscar, and I cannot have her!_

I've told myself this time and time again but it never seems to stick. I can't help but wish she was mine. I know that I would never hurt her, that I would always try to make her smile. I love it when she smiles or laughs or... hell; I just love anything she does. Even if she's arguing with me over a case, she's still breathtaking. I was rudely dragged out of my thoughts when Natara gasped. I instinctively ran over to her and asked her what was wrong. I'll admit that I panicked... a little.

"Natara, are you alright?"

"Yeah... sorry, I just remembered that we're going on the cruise today! And I haven't even packed yet! What time are we leaving again?"

"Oh... ah hell, neither have I. I think we're leaving at around 3pm."

We both looked up at the wall clock and sighed with relief. It was still _really_ early in the morning. Too early if you ask me. God knows why the hell I'm up at 6am.

"I should be heading back now I think. Got to pack or I'm screwed." Natara chuckled.

"Yeah, come on. I'll drive you home."

"Thanks Mal. You're the best."

She got on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her shirt pull upward against mine and decided to close my eyes to avoid the temptation. I wrapped my arms around her, now exposed, waist and felt her soft olive skin brush against my hand. We both pulled back shortly and she jogged into the bedroom, closing the door. I got changed after she had emerged, fully clothed and we both headed out.

The car journey was quick and blissful. Morning sunlight burst through the windows, reflecting off of anything it touched. Since it was quite early in the morning, the roads were relatively clear. That cut about ten minutes off of the journey and I parked outside her apartment building.

"Here we are." I quipped, gaining a slight smile from Natara.

"Yep, thanks again Mal. I owe you one."

She gave me a quick hug and opened the car door, however before she could climb out I reached over and took her hand. She looked back in surprise and raised her eyebrow.

"You want me to pick you up and drive us down there?"

"Oh! Yeah that would be great; I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Okay, cya."

"Bye."

Without another word she climbed out of the car and walked up the concrete stairs that lead into the hotel. I noted that her hips swayed rhythmically as she walked as couldn't stop the smirk that spread across my lips. She disappeared into the lobby before I drove off, heading back to my apartment.

...

I walked up the endless flight of stairs to my apartment and unlocked the door. I entered and sauntered over to my bedroom, pulling the suitcase from under the bed. I knew that I wouldn't have long before we had to set off for _the worst case ever._ If I was honest I was actually dreading this. I couldn't shake the horrible feeling that something was going to go wrong on this ship. It might have been the name of the boat that sent shivers up my spine, but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

I tried to force these uneasy thoughts from my mind as I packed, but my attempts were futile. I knew that we would be on this 'cruise' for about a week, trying to hunt down a mass murderer so I made sure to pack accordingly, which was unlike me. I figured that Natara must be rubbing off on me more that I had first considered. The thought brought a smile to my face for some reason and I zipped the suitcase up. As if on cue my phone rang in the next room. I jogged over and answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Fallon here."

I heard a girly giggle from the other end of the line and my face fell into a frown.

"Do you always answer the phone like that, Mal?"

"...Sandra. Why are you calling, I'm kind of busy."

"Well a good day to you to Mal. I was just calling to tell you that I've found some of your old boxes if you wanted to pick them up?"

"Um... yeah, well I can't right now. I've got a new case that is sending me away on some death ship."

"Wait... What!"

Sandra's voice had turned panicky and only then did I realise what I had said.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it literally Sandra. I just meant the case is creeping me out."

I hear her sigh with relief on the other end of the line and when she speaks her voice is shaky.

"Don't scare me like that..."

"Why would you care anyway?" I spat.

"Of course I care Mal... just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I don't still worry about you."

I released a heavy sigh and stared at the ground. It hurt to hear her voice again... it always did. I just wish I could move on, but every time I tried she found another reason to contact me. I didn't want her never to call and for us to lose touch completely. But I just wanted some distance until I got my life sorted, was that too much to ask?

"I know," I started, trying to control my temper and making my voice softer "Look, I'll come and pick them up after I've finished this case alright?"

"Yeah, no problem... Mal?"

"Yeah?"

"Just out of curiosity, what is it about this case that has you on edge? You don't get sea sick or anything and I'm pretty sure that you're not afraid of ships."

"Oh... it's this gut feeling I have."

She chuckled lightly, which didn't amuse me.

"You and your gut. Why do you have this feeling may I ask?"

"The name of the boat..."

"Which is...?" she encouraged and only now did I realise how ridiculous it sounded.

"The Titanic Two..." I mumbled, and I could feel my cheeks starting to burn.

"Wow... who the hell comes up with this stuff?"

Her words rang true and then I remembered that I thought the _exact _same thing yesterday. A small smile tugged at the edge of my lips and I shrugged my shoulders, despite her not being able to see the gesture.

"I have no idea. Sandra, I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, Goodbye Mal."

"Goodbye."

I hung up the phone and took a deep, cleansing breath. I threw it on the coffee table and lugged my suitcase out of the bedroom. After I placed it by the door, the phone rang again. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mal," I heard Natara's soft voice on the other end of the line. "I'm ready when you are."

"Perfect timing Nat. I'm on my way."

"Thank you very much," she giggled and I felt a smile tug at my lips "Cya soon."

"Cya."

I grabbed my keys and suitcase and rushed out of my apartment, jumping in my car I headed straight for Natara's apartment.

...

Me and Natara were stood in the precinct along with Ken, Kai, Blaise and Amy. I had driven to Natara's apartment and picked her up before coming here. The car journey was fun since when Natara turned on the radio our favourite song had came on. I cranked it up higher and we got many glares from elder people in the cars beside and behind us. We just laughed.

"Alright buddy, shall we all be headed off?" Ken turned to me and said.

"Sure, why not. The sooner we get this over with the better." I mumbled.

"Oh stop being such a grouch."

Natara said smiling and slapping me playfully on my arm. Blaise laughed and Kai and Amy giggled. I scowled at Kai and walked over to the Captain's office. I ratted on the door and didn't wait for her to welcome me in. I strode into the room and saw the Captain glare at me.

"We're leaving now Captain. Is there anything else you need us to know? Like... the ship was cancelled?" I said hopefully.

Maria just looked at me with an amused face.

"I'm afraid the cruise will go on as planned Detective."

"Dammit." I mumbled. "Alright, well... I guess we'll see you soon."

I turned to leave when I heard the Captain call after me.

"Mal."

"Yes Captain?"

"Two things. One, try to bring this one in _alive _and two, don't _ever _barge into my office again. Understood?"

"Yes Captain." I repeated and left the office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't close this yet! Please Read! <strong>_

_**I would like you guys to answer this question for me, if you would. Would you like to see Sandra and/or the Murderer end up on the island as well? I'm not bringing Oscar, because he annoys me. ;) Let me know and your votes will decide!**_

_**Next Chapter will be about being on the actual boat and when it crashes. Stay tuned! Please review, because I haven't been getting a lot and I'm not sure if I'm wasting my time. The story will get more interesting! I promise, drama and adventure begins next chapter! These were just intro's. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lost In Blue_

_Chapter Three_

_**Alright, so here is chapter three of Lost in Blue! Thanks for reviewing everyone, you saved this story and also thank you to everyone who voted! The votes have said that Sandra and the Murderer will **__**not**__** be coming along to the island. :D Please continue to review for me! Thank you all so much! Really hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Quick rundown for what's to come in this chapter: The gang head onto the Titanic Two and there will be a Titanic Maltara moment included, just for your pleasure! **_

_**Review Replies**_

_**Oryt**_

_**Ahahaha, it would be awkward, but thanks to the votes they shall not be coming along so we have nothing to worry about! I can't get over Ken either, it is surreal.**_

_**Bonnie Salvatore**_

_**Aww, I'm glad you like it. I won't stop the story for now, depending on the reviews I guess! **_

_**The Sarcastic Polar Bear**_

_**XD Yeah, they are something special alright!**_

_**Jamzie13 (Jamie)**_

_**Hahaha, I see you talk Spanish a lot! Thanks for the translations or I would not have had a clue what you were saying! XD I may start updating this story more frequently than the others, just because I want to!**_

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat**_

_**Sorry, but you were outvoted! My apologies! Thanks for reviewing and voting though!**_

_**Maltararox21 (Katie)**_

_**Thanks for the vote; I won't put Sandra in the way of Maltara in this story, since your vote was the decider! Hahaha, glad you liked the temptation bit, I had to add it. EPIC! I'll try to make the tension as EPIC as I can! As for your request, I've taken it onboard ;) It'll be included just for you! Thanks for the suggestion, I never thought of that! **_

_**Awww, thanks for calling me Moll-Doll. My family does that and you're like a sister to me! I couldn't get rid of Ken, I just couldn't. He means a lot to me too Katie, me too. :/**_

_**Love you too Sis!**_

_**Nat157s (Natalie)**_

_**Oh, hello! Saw you reviewed Nat and I was like YAY! :D Thank you for the wonderful review Natalie, you're the best! Queen of Maltara Fluffiness? I don't think I'm quite there yet, but I do try! I don't really like sad endings so I try to make my stories fluffy as hell! ;) Glad to hear that my stories make you smile, that makes me smile! You honestly think that? Wow... thank you!**_

_**Love you sis! **_

_**Well that's all, remember to drop me a review please and don't be afraid to criticise! I take criticism onboard to make my stories better! I'm not asking you to criticise, I'm just saying ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natara Williams POV<strong>_

I was speaking to Blaise, Ken, Amy and Kai when Mal emerged from the Captain's office. He walked over to us; his hands dug in his pockets and sighed.

"All clear, we best get going..." He said disappointment clear in his voice.

I knew he didn't want to go on this boat. That his gut was telling him something bad would happen, but it wouldn't. It couldn't. He was just afraid of the name, that's all. Although he's never admit he was afraid... man pride and all that. We all gathered up our things and headed out of the precinct. We took Mal and Ken's car to the port, since we wouldn't all fit in one. Amy and Kai went with Ken and Me and Blaise tagged along with Mal. The others headed on before me and Mal, because I dragged behind so I could talk to him. I reached over and squeezed his bicep; he looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Mal, it'll be fine. You'll see."

"Probably... I just can't shake the feeling though."

I smiled and shook my head. Before Mal could comment anymore on the matter, I took him by the hand and led him outside. He gladly allowed himself to be pulled, much to my surprise. We walked outside into the warm San Francisco summer sun and joined the others. Blaise tagged along with me and Mal and we made our way to the parking lot. As I headed for the front seat, Blaise pushed beside me and shouted

"Shotgun!"

I glared at her and turned to Mal as she jumped in the passenger seat. He chuckled lightly and shrugged.

"You know the rules, Nat."

I huffed and slipped into the back seat. I hated the back seat, especially when Blaise was in the front. I could never get a word in because of her big mouth. She always used to interrupt me and change the subject whenever me and Mal actually got a conversation going. Ever since she showed up it feels like Mal and I are growing more distant. Blaise always tries to steal him away from me, and if I'm honest, it's getting on my nerves.

On the way to the docks, I didn't even bother speaking. Blaise turned on the radio and talked the _entire _way. I think she took a total of three breaths, if that. Mal nodded every now and again, but I doubt he was listening. He kept his eyes firmly on the road and only turned to Blaise when we hit a red light.

When we arrived at the docks, Mal pulled up his car behind Ken's and we all got out. We gathered up our things and headed down the dock. I noticed various tourists making their way to a magnificent ship in the distance. Blaise gasped and grabbed Ken's arm, shaking him excitedly. Kai jumped in the air and Amy shortly joined him. I was shocked by how large the ship was and Mal huffed. Everyone followed the crowd of people until we came to the front of the queue. Amy checked us in and we headed onboard.

As we made our way through the various hallways, lined with red and golden colours and warm lighting, I felt myself relax. We followed our escort to our rooms and stood outside. Blaise, Amy and I took one room and Mal, Ken and Kai had the other. We unlocked the cabin door and stepped inside. The decor of the room was fantastic! We didn't really stop to explore, since there was a killer on the loose somewhere onboard with us, so I placed all of our suitcases at the side of the room and we stepped back outside. It seemed like the guys had the same idea, since they came out just after we did.

...

Pretty soon the Titanic two set sail and signified that we would not be returning to the shore for quite some time. Everyone got changed into formal attire, since many proper people attended this voyage, and I informed everyone on the profile that I had set up and we split into groups of two, in order to cover more ground. We agreed that we would meet back on deck at 7pm. Amy was paired with Ken, Blaise was with Kai and I stayed with Mal despite Blaise's protests and lame excuses. As she argued I saw Mal smirk, clearly amused by her efforts.

Mal and I headed for the northern part of the ship, while Blaise took the southern and Ken covered the middle. We searched for hours on end, but had no luck. I called the others a number of times to check on them, but they found nothing either. Time seemed to pass too quickly for mine and Mal's liking. From what I gathered about our killer was that he was highly sociable, about 20-30 years of age and a strong build. He'd charm a woman and slit their throats before placing a symbol on their wrist. It was sick, but I couldn't blame him. After all he suffered deep psychosis from a traumatic moment as a child. Like many killers.

Me and Mal eventually found ourselves at the head of the ship. Mal scanned the area for any signs of movement, since it was eerily quiet and empty. I turned to Mal and he nodded his head. _All clear_. I felt my shoulders drop and I sighed heavily.

"Dammit!" I yelled and slammed my hands on the rail.

I stared at the flowing ocean below me, black with the night while the moonlight reflected off its surface. I felt Mal's warm hand rest on my shoulder and squeeze it lightly. I turned to look at him and forced a small smile.

"It'll be alright, Nat. We'll find him soon enough."

"Yeah," I took a deep, cleansing breath "I know... It's just so damn annoying. How is he staying under our radar for so long? I just don't understand..."

I rubbed my eyes and looked at my phone for the time. 6:47pm.

"We should meet up with the others, it's almost seven."

I turned on my heels and started heading back inside. I didn't get very far though because I felt Mal tug on my hand, causing me to stop. Curiosity piqued, I turned back around to see him smiling at me.

"We don't have to leave just yet, actually..." Mal turned his head and looked at the bow, smirking. "There's something I want to do."

I didn't even get a second to question what that 'something' was before Mal dragged me to the very edge of the boat. He stopped in front of the bow and leant against the rail. I gasped and tugged him backward, gaining some distance between the edge and us. He stumbled but managed to stabilize himself before looking at me oddly.

"What the hell are you doing? That's dangerous, Mal!"

"Relax, Nat. It's awesome. Trust me."

"What?"

Mal walked back over to the edge and climbed onto the rail, it took every fibre of my being not to yank him back to safety.

"Mal. Get down!"

"No."

He said childishly and turned to face me, sitting down on the rail. Mal smirked at me before extending his hand. I cautiously placed my hand in his palm and he closed his fingers around it. His hand was warm against the cold breeze that brushed by. Gently, he led me closer to him and slipped down off the rail, landing in front of me. I'll admit that he looked incredibly charming in his black tuxedo, white shirt and black tie. His stunning sapphire blue eyes shone in the dim lighting as they reflected the moonlight and the light breeze blew his hair slightly.

"Trust me, you'll love it. It's like you're flying."

"I-I do trust you, Mal, but..."

"But?" Mal urged.

"Uh..."

I tried, but couldn't find the words. My voice trailed off and I looked to the ground. Mal's warm hand was still wrapped up in mine and his thumb ran across my palm soothingly. I sighed in defeat and Mal smiled. I allowed myself to be guided to the edge and stood there for a long moment, gazing at the rushing water below. I felt Mal hold my sides protectively and I carefully placed my heel on the rail. I took a deep breath and pushed myself upward, securing my other heel in the rail. I felt a wave of fear rush over me as I stared at the vast water below me. I froze up, finding myself unable to move. Luckily Mal placed his heel next to mine and pushed up so he was behind me, making sure I was safe. My hands were firmly attached to the rail and I saw Mal place his hands beside mine. The wind was much stronger up here and my hair whipped by my face. I was just adjusting to being in this dangerous situation when Mal decided to kick it up a notch. He ran his hands over mine and began easing my hands off the rail. I hadn't realised how tight I was holding the handrail until I felt a sharp sting in my palms. I could feel my heart racing in my chest as Mal linked our hands together. Ever so slowly, he began raising my arms to the side until they were stretched out fully. I'll admit it, I was terrified. But something about having Mal there, holding me, made me feel safe. Mal rested his chin on my shoulder. The view seemed so open, like there was no handrail keeping us safe. To me it felt like there was no handrail supporting me, it was Mal. He was holding me tightly making sure that I was secure. I trusted him fully, I realised that now.

"Wow..." I breathed, gaining a light chuckle from Mal.

"Told you."

The wind blew against my long flowing dress, sending it backward. We both hung there for a while, taking in the closeness and the view. I had never had a more perfect moment in my life... at least I thought it was perfect. Until the boat jolted unexpectedly...


	4. Chapter 4

_Lost In Blue_

_Chapter Four_

_**MUST READ! **_

_**I've decided that this story will be in my dear reader's hands mostly! Anything you want to happen on the island I WILL include if I can! Please please leave me suggestions because I want you all to be a part of this story as well!**_

_**NEWS: I'm gonna do an entire Titanic story, but with the CoD Cast! Mal will be Jack and Natara will be Rose! What do you guys think! Please do not write something like that, because I thought of it and would really like to do it! Thanks Guys!**_

_**Sorry for the delay in updating, I know you lot wanted me to update sooner, so yeah. I'll try to update this more frequently. I have actually realised that my other story My New Life, is very similar to what I would do in Our Own World. So I may decide to discontinue it, because it would be very similar... although, I could have other ideas for it. Oh I just don't know what to do people! I need your help!**_

_**Please let me know, so I can decide! It'll mean the world! :D**_

_**Natalie, my very good friend, calls me the Queen of Maltara Fluffiness, yay! . Just thought I'd share that with you all, for some unknown reason.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies:<strong>_

_**Oryt (Hannah)**_

_**I know I took a while to update, but you made me update today, I had to just for you! I know it's hard, but I just couldn't get rid of him yet... plus I need his macho/bad-ness for my story. Hahaha, really? I still like CoD game, because it's a classic and I adore it! But I get what you mean, the stories on here are much more adventurous and awesome!**_

_**MaltaraFluff647 (Karen)**_

_**Hahaha, yeah... Titanic moment! Had to include it, couldn't resist! Aww thank you Karen, that means the world when people tell me I know how to write! :D**_

_**maltararox21 (Katie)**_

_**Glad you trust me, I can't stand sad stories. Well, I can but I can't write them. Well, I could but I don't choose to. Anyway! No problem, I'm always happy to listen to suggestions, feel free to give me anymore! Hahaha, the basic Molly. Woah, I didn't know that was the basic me! Wow... seriously? You think I'm inspiring? WOW! Thank you so much Katie! **_

_**Bonnie Salvatore**_

_**Hahaha, I do try. I will continue this despite the reviews because I've been getting more anyway, which I love! Thank you! Sorry for the suspense!**_

_**The Sarcastic Polar Bear**_

_**:D**_

_**nat157s (Natalie – My Bestie!)**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH! GLAD YOU LIKED IT! Queen of Maltara Fluffiness, hehehe I like that title! Would I ever hurt them? ;) Me too! I had that song playing in the background as I wrote it! It's like my all time favourite song, you cannot beat it! I love the Titanic film too, but it makes me CRY! I was actually thinking of doing a whole Titanic story but with CoD, just 'cause. Mal would be Jack and Natara would be Rose. Whattcha think? I'm gonna do it, I have to now! One of the best authors? Hehehe, wow thank you! **_

_**Aww I'm glad to have you as my friend as well, and the honour is all mine! Wow... you think I'm inspiring too? :D Hahaha, I am a God person! Thank you... :') **_

_**DarkAngel443**_

_**Cliffhanger indeed! Yeah, me neither I'm terrified of a lot of things! You too? Wow a lot of people were and I actually had it playing in the background!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natara Williams POV<strong>_

_I had never had a more perfect moment in my life... at least I thought it was perfect. Until the boat jolted unexpectedly..._

My entire body was thrown full force over the handrail. It all happened so fast that I couldn't even react. I stared down at the black, rushing water below me and unconsciously screamed. Although I couldn't react quickly enough, didn't mean that Mal couldn't. At the last second as I hung over the edge, I felt Mal's strong arms wrap around my waist and yank me backward to safety. We both topples over onto the deck and I landed on top of him. He let out a pained grunt as we made impact, but seemed otherwise fine.

"Are you alright?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" he said casually – almost as if we were having a normal conversation.

"Am now. Thanks. What the hell _was_ that?" I said, lifting myself off of Mal.

As I stood up, Mal raised himself up onto one arm and looked up at me, worry filling his eyes.

"I... I don't know, but whatever it was it isn't good. Come on."

Before I could reply, Mal jumped onto his feet and took me by my hand, gently leading me down inside the ship. I could hear panicked screams throughout the halls and saw many people running for the eastern and western sides of the ship. This just added more worry than anything to my head. People were barging past me and Mal as we made our way to our rooms. I didn't question why Mal was guiding us there, because I already knew the answer. Although there was a faint voice in the background from the speakers informing everyone to make their way to the lifeboats, it was 7pm and we needed to meet up with Ken, Amy, Blaise and Kai to make sure they were safe before we headed out.

As we neared the room I heard Mal mutter under his breath something about this situation being like the actual Titanic. I sighed and slapped his arm, telling him not to think like that. He just rolled his eyes at me and stopped dead in his tracks. I bumped into him and peered around him.

"Ken, Amy!" he called down the hallway.

"There you guys are!" Ken replied. I was about to ask, but he answered before I got the chance. "Kai and Blaise are already waiting for us at the life boats in the west wing. Come on, we haven't much time."

Amy was silent and shaking slightly. Her petite, pale hands were in a prayer position over her mouth. Ken kept his large hand on her shoulder in a futile attempt to calm her nerves. She never liked boats anyway, so this must have been hard for her. Especially after what happened with the Maskmaker case...

Mal and I joined up with them and we all headed for the west side of the ship, where I knew Blaise and Kai were waiting. Ken led us and Mal stayed at the back, making sure me and Amy stayed in the middle; I took it as a protection act and didn't question him. He was just looking out for us after all, but I wished he'd have a little more faith in me. He was too overprotective sometimes...

"So what caused the boat to jolt and what is going on exactly?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"Large rock collided underneath the ship. It's going to break in half pretty soon and we're sinking." Ken replied dully, not turning around and keeping his eyes trained on his destination.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I realised the unbelievable similarities between the Titanic Two and... No way. No, I couldn't be thinking like that. I tried to push these disturbing thoughts from my mind as we neared the life boats. Despite my attempts they managed to force their way back into my mind. This irked me.

"I knew it... I told you! My gut is never wrong!" Mal exclaimed as we walked and slammed the wall in anger.

"Yeah buddy, I know. I never doubted you for one second." Ken mumbled.

We came out and I almost immediately spotted Kai and Blaise at the back of the enormous crowd. Well, Kai wasn't exactly hard to spot what with his classic white lab coat and Hawaiian shirt. He definitely had a... interesting sense of style.

"Ah hell..." Mal cursed quietly.

He was right... we'd never get off at this rate. The ship was already cracking in half and we didn't have much time. Amy was shaking uncontrollably and I could see tears forming in her eyes. Ken was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

A roar of thunder broke my train of thought followed by a bolt of lightning striking the peak of the boat above us. Many people screamed and were pushing to get to the front. It was chaos. In moments a heavy downpour started as thunder roared in the skies. We were soaked in seconds and my dress felt heavy on my body.

Blaise turned around and spotted us before dragging Kai over by his wet lab coat. Her once nice curly hair was now soaked and straight with water dripping off the ends. Just as they joined us, the ship shook again and in the distance, through large glass doors, I could see the ship break in half. My heart began racing and I turned to Mal for any kind of reassurance... but found none. He seemed as confused and worried as I was. Passengers panicked and hundreds of life boats were deployed into the ocean and headed for the distance. They had to get as far away as possible before this ship sank, or the pressure would drag them all under and they would drown. Every single one of them. Unlike the Titanic anyone was allowed onto the life boats, Men and Women of all ages.

I wondered if there was any other form of rescue soon, so made my way over to the edge of the boat cautiously. The rain was pounding the deck and thunder continued to roar in the midnight sky. Eerie clouds formed around us and I knew that a storm was coming. I made my way over to the far edge and leant over the handrail slightly to get a better view. I was searching the vast ocean for anything... In the distance I could make out rescue boats that had come to pick up remaining passengers like us. The life boats had run out and hundreds of people were crying, screaming and panicking. Amy being one of them, she was sobbing now.

"Natara, get away from the edge!" I heard Mal call in the distance.

"Guys we're saved! I can see the rescue boats! All we have to do now is-"

I was brutally cut off when the ship shook for a third time and my lungs made impact with the handrail. I was thrown over the railing and tried to scream but it faded into the background of ear-splitting passengers. At the last second my hand grabbed the rim of the boat and the sharp edge dug into the soft flesh of my palm. I tried to scream in pain but my voice didn't comply; I was winded. Fresh, hot blood trickled down my forearm and matched my elegant floor length dress. I heard Mal's voice call to me in the distance.

"Natara!"

I tried desperately to respond but was unable to. I was struggling to breathe. My hand was slipping as blood ran through my fingers and heavy rain pounded against my face and body. I looked up and saw a familiar face reaching his hand down to help me. I tried to smile and lifted my other hand up, reaching for him. I didn't think and my other hand failed me; I lost my grip.

I hung suspended in the air for a long moment before my body made contact with the black, merciless ocean. I shot under the water like a bullet being fired from a gun and tiny bubbles obscured my vision. The icy cold water penetrated my skin. I tried to force myself upward but my limbs were failing me. The cold had messed with my muscles and left me immobilized. I was trying to hold my breath for as long as I could. I could feel myself fading as darkness crept into the sides of my vision and I feared the end.

As I floated in the water I allowed my mind to wander, realising my life wouldn't flash before my eyes. I reflected on everything that had happened over the past year. All the friends I had made and the cases I had cracked. I realized that one person stayed in my thoughts the entire time. _Mal Fallon_. I remembered everything I could about him. His slightly tanned skin. His tousled brunette hair and neatly trimmed beard. The last thing I remembered about him was his eyes. So mysterious and deep blue... like the ocean that was swallowing me.

I even thought I could hear him call my name as I let the darkness swallow me.

"_Natara_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mal's POV<strong>_

I saw as Natara walked over to the edge of the boat, the heavy rain pouring down on us slightly blurring my vision. I called to her, but she dismissed it saying that rescue boats were on their way. I must admit that a wave of relief washed over my body. That was, until the boat shook again. My eyes darted back over to where Natara was standing and I she was flung over the edge. Everyone gasped and I panicked.

"Natara!" I called and sprinted to the edge.

Despite almost slipping a number of times, I got to the edge and threw my body over, praying that Natara was alright. I looked down and saw her hanging by one hand on the rim of the ship. I saw fresh blood trickling through her fingers and extended my hand to her. She tried to reach up to me, but slipped. I tried to grab her but was too late. She plunged into the deep, dark ocean and I couldn't see her anymore, just the ripples that followed.

I paused for a moment, waiting for her to resurface. She didn't. This worried me, Natara wasn't weak. She was the strongest women I had ever met. So why wasn't she surfacing?

"Natara!" I yelled. No response.

I didn't think for one more moment and despite Ken calling me, I climbed onto the railing.

"What are you doing Mal?" Ken called and ran over, trying to stop me.

"Natara's down there!"

"You can't just dive in-"

I didn't listen, Natara was drowning and I was the only one who could save her. I dived into the cold water and found Natara unconscious in the water. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to the surface, despite the freezing cold that attacked my muscles. We resurfaced and the rain poured down across the surface. I looked up and the boat was sinking, the tiny current pulling us under. I used all my strength to swim away from the current. Getting us to a safe distance, I scanned the area and saw what seemed like land in the distance. It was our only hope and I just prayed that I could find the strength to make it. I had to, for Natara. I didn't have time to worry about Ken, Amy, Blaise and Kai right now.

After what seemed like an eternity I reached the shore and pulled myself and Natara to safety. I was exhausted to say the least and collapsed on Natara's chest. I tried to get my breath back and checked to see if Natara was breathing. Thank God... She was. I smiled slightly and collapsed onto her chest again, listening to her steady breathing and gentle heartbeat. It was calming. The heavy rain was starting to let up and the last thing I saw before I passed out was the Titanic Two... plunging into the depths of the ocean... just like the first time.

"N-No..." I whispered as the darkness swallowed me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please leave suggestions for what you want to happen on the island! And if you haven't already, please read the intro, I have news in there! <strong>_

_**-Molly**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Lost In Blue_

_Chapter Five_

_**Hello everyone, so this is the next chapter! I would have taken longer to complete this chapter, but on Monday I was eagerly awaiting the next CoD episode and needed to occupy myself. Just a huge thank you to all that reviewed and followed and added to their favourites. You have no idea how much it means to me to have you guys do that for me. It gives me more confidence in my writing and everything.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies: <strong>_

_**Bonnie Salvatore**__** – I will take your suggestion into account and hopefully add it in later on, if you could give me more information on what you meant by a 'passionate moment' then that would be great! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Oryt (Hannah)**__** – You did? Hahaha sorry! Well technically she only fell over once but she almost did so yeah... (Hahaha, you really want me to throw Blaise off something?) Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**maltararox21 (Katie)**__** – Nice to see a review from you! Awww thanks, Queen of Maltara Fluff, that makes me smile! :D You know... It never even occurred to me about the life jacket things... seriously, why didn't I think of that? But I guess it makes it more dramatic and they wouldn't have had time for life jackets? I dunno tbh! **_

_**Hahaha you really want me to have Blaise eaten by Tigers LOL I love your mind! Yeah, if you want me to include something like that then that's fine, I'll try to include that soon! **_

_**Of course I would! I couldn't have a sad ending! Or would I... hm... ;) You'll just have to wait and see! The Olive Garden? What's that? Or is that a stupid question hehehe, I don't read. You don't have to stop hating on Blaise, because I hate her too! I may have to injure her or something... I'll see! **_

_**nat157s (Natalie)**__** – Hahaha, seriously? Sorry! Didn't mean to make your heart beat out of your chest! Thank you Natalie that means a lot! Hehehe, really love that Queen of Maltara Fluff thingy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natara Williams POV<strong>_

As I regained consciousness, I could hear the sound of exotic birds chirping in the distance and found myself lying on some sort of uncomfortable grainy substance. My entire body was shivering and my clothes were still damp. My eyes felt like a hundred pound weight and I struggled to open them. Blinding morning sunlight penetrated my vision and caused me to squint before a pounding migraine slammed against my temples and I groaned. I was finding it hard to breathe and could feel my clothes and something heavy suffocating me. I managed to force my eyes to open and eventually adjust to the sunlight.

_Wait... sunlight? That could only mean that it was morning... or I was dead. _

My sight was blurry at first and I could hardly make out any of my surroundings. I squinted and looked down... Mal! All of a sudden I was fully awake and alert when I spotted Mal lying unconscious on top of me. My initial reaction was to check if he was breathing and for a pulse. Thankfully both were present, which put me at ease.

_He must have saved me..._ I thought.

A small smile creped onto my lips and I reached over and stroked his cold, wet cheek. I was thankful to have someone like Mal in my life; he would go to extreme lengths to save me, even if it meant putting his own life in danger. For that, I was eternally grateful. I lay there on the warm sand staring out into the blue calm ocean, which was almost my eternal grave. Now looking at it, it seemed as if the events of last night never even took place. The waters were light blue and gentle waves washed onto the shore and tickled my feet. Sunlight reflected off the surface and created dazzling light shows. Nothing could be seen above the surface, but I knew that there was probably little fish swimming below, somewhere in the vast distance. _Wait a second, where's the ship?_

Everything suddenly clicked – I remembered everything. The panicked screams, Amy crying and Ken trying to comfort her. Blaise and Kai stood silent, for once.

Where were they now? Were they safe? Did the rescue boat save them in time?

So many questions flooded through my mind and made my migraine worse. I tried to calm myself, and analyse the situation. First things first, where the hell am I? To answer this question, I decided to scan the area. I knew I was on a beach right now but where exactly? I pushed Mal off of me and tried to sit up. I needed him to wake up though, so I gently shook him hoping he would stir.

"Mal," I whispered "Mal, wake up."

I repeated this numbers of times until I saw his eye lids flutter and he groaned. I sighed with relief and called his name again. He replied with a groan. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"You may feel a little dizzy at first, but please try to wake up." I said.

I felt incredibly weak and tired. It must have been from the cold of the water, but now when the waves brushed my legs it was warm. I couldn't understand the immense difference between night and day with the water temperatures, but didn't ponder on it long. I thought about how tired I was, but then I looked at the still adjusting Mal and my smile faded. He must be exhausted from facing the cold and swimming a long distance, while holding me. I couldn't believe the risks he would take just to save my life. That took dedication, something which he had proven he had a number of times.

As Mal's sapphire blue eyes opened slightly, I managed to pull myself next to him and lay on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Mal?" I whispered

I looked up at him and saw him nod, letting me know he was listening.

"Thank you... Thank you so much."

I saw him smile ever so slightly and he placed his hand on my back. We were both still dripping wet and I knew that if we didn't manage to dry out our clothes soon, we could develop a cold or worse. I pulled away and let him get his breath back. I sat on the sand, staring out at the ocean until he was ready. I tried to absorb the suns heat and wrap my damp jacket around me, anything to gain some heat for my icy body. As I sat there, shivering, I felt Mal reach over and touch my hand.

My attention was on him in a heartbeat and I saw him smiling up at me. His eyes were fully open now and he managed to pull himself into a seating position, resting on his hands. I protested to him moving so fast, but he didn't listen and sat up anyway. Just like him not to listen to logical reason. He pulled himself beside me and rested his hand on top of mine. Mal must have noticed I was shivering because he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. He was warmer than me and I was thankful for the heat. I rested my head in his chest and closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep... but I knew I couldn't. Now that Mal was awake, I needed answers.

"Mal,"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He said surprised. "You fell overboard and-"

"Oh, I remember that bit. I meant, what happened to the others?"

I looked up at him and saw a flash of worry in his expression. That didn't exactly help calm my mind, but I waited for his answer. I could see him pondering what to say, but he eventually spoke again. It felt kind of good to hear his voice.

"Well... I don't exactly know. But..."

His voice trailed off and I placed my hand on his chest, pushing him for an answer. He sighed and looked down at me, and I could see sadness and worry apparent in his once shining cobalt eyes.

"The ship... it sank. I watched it go under when I got us to safety."

"Didn't you see the rescue boat; surely they have to have been on it... right?"

"I honestly don't know, but I seriously hope so."

I frowned and looked out at the calm ocean. Just last night it had been a deathly trap and now it was so... serene. It was hard to believe. I was glad to have Mal by my side; I needed someone to comfort me right now. We sat together in each other's arms for what seemed like hours.

Only after I could feel a little bit of energy returning did I pull away from Mal. I pushed myself up onto my feet and helped Mal get up too. Sand stuck to my back and in my hair, so I removed my jacket and tried to brush the access sand off. I got most of it off, but not all and that annoyed me. I didn't even want to begin thinking what I looked like, probably all my make-up had run and my hair was in a state and I just felt awful.

I sighed and turned to Mal, who was running his hand through his fringe and had removed his jacket as well. His shirt was soaked and stuck to his body, showing off his abs. I shook my head when I realised I was staring and tried to focus on something else. I turned away from the ocean and stared in front of me.

My mouth dropped.

Mal looked over at me and followed my gaze, turning around as well. His reaction was similar to mine and we stood side by side, stunned. This place was _definitely _not anywhere near a city or town. It was, in a sense, utter paradise. The beach extended a few more feet in front of us and then was cut off by moderately long grass. The grass broadened all the way in the distance, until it hit a large rocky mountain that had a beautiful waterfall flowing from the top of it. A long river travelled down through the land until it reached the ocean and blended in. Tall headlands and bays dipped in and out through the land and I could see various tree's dotted about the place. I looked up in one and noticed very exotic birds perched in the branches, they were brightly coloured and I had never seen birds like this before. I knew then, that this island was deserted. Mal and I were stranded on a desert island with nothing but each other. I looked over at Mal and could tell he was thinking the same thing... _Shit_.

"Well..." I started but had no idea what to say next.

"Yep..." Mal said, biting on his bottom lip.

We stood in silence for a while, debating what to do. I tried to remember everything my father had taught me when we went hunting. He was a survivalist after all, so he taught me many things. When he was around that is. Okay, first things first. We needed to find or make some form of shelter. I took a deep breath and turned to Mal. His attention was still on the stunning scene before us, but I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me.

"Mal," I started "We're... stranded."

"Well no shit Sherlock." He said sarcastically and smiled at me.

Despite the situation, I smiled too and slapped his arm playfully.

"_Anyway,_ I don't know how long we're going to be here, so we need to find shelter and then a food and water source, then we'd have to fashion some sort of device for fire... but I know how to do that..." I listed, more to myself than to Mal.

He just looked at me, one eyebrow raised until I concluded my mental list of things we needed to do. I nodded to myself and returned my attention to Mal, who patiently waited for my instructions. After all, I was the one with the survival knowledge. I remembered when we were last stranded, but that was in the woods for one night... this could be for days, weeks or even months. I sighed and cleared my throat.

"Right... shelter. We'll," I looked up "Judging by where the sun is right now... it's early. So we have the entire day to prepare. Mal, help me look around for a cave or something to that measure."

Mal nodded and we set out. I thought that the most likely place to find a cave would be in that huge mountain in the distance, so I guided Mal in that general direction. He was unusually quiet along the way, but I thought he may still be tired from yesterday, so didn't question him. I asked if he was alright and he nodded in reply. When we neared the mountain, I scanned the surface for anything... jackpot. I tugged on Mal's damp sleeve and pointed to a dark hollow cave just beside the waterfall and river. He smiled and we both ran to the opening together.

The heavy waterfall rushing down beside me threw tiny droplets of cold water on my clothes, but I didn't care. In a matter of moments we had already found shelter and I couldn't be more relieved. Mal started to walk inside but I grabbed him and pulled him back.

"What?" he asked

"You have no idea what's in there!" I scolded and he smirked "It might be home to a... A bear or something..."

"Nat, stop worrying. I still have my gun remember; I'll go inside and check it out. You stay here."

I tried to protest, but Mal was having none of it. He sauntered inside and I hung back, placing my hand on my gun just in case. The minutes passed by and I grew uneasy.

"Mal?" I called into the darkness... no reply. "Mal?" I tried again, slightly louder but there was still no reply. This worried me.

I noticed movement and cautiously took a step inside. My hand never left my gun as I proceeded further into the darkness. When I got inside the room was dimly lit, but not fully dark.

"Mal... what _are_ you doing?" I said realising the figure was in fact Mal.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to make sure." He replied, walking over to me.

I looked around and smiled slightly, it was shelter alright. I traced the stone walls with my finger and examined the area, checking for anything that might be useful. The cave was great to keep us safe but there was one problem with it. It was freezing. I involuntarily shivered and walked back over to Mal.

"Alright. We have shelter, but it is absolutely freezing in here."

"I know, we'll never sleep in here... right?"

I nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"We need something to heat this place up."

"Yeah, but why is it so cold in here exactly?"

"Because we're near a waterfall, so the cold from the water cools this place down. Now, we need twigs, stones and logs."

"Great! Where the hell are we supposed to find that." He said sarcastically.

"Um... how about on a tree?" I retorted and he sighed.

"Not funny."

"Same to you." I smiled "Now come on, boy scout."

"Yeah yeah...Wait, what?"

I just laughed and started walking back out the cave. Mal followed after a short moment. As I exited I felt warm sun hit my face and sighed. The island itself was quite temperate which added a good spin on this situation. That way, if we needed to, we could grow food and many supplies could be found. I spotted a cluster of trees a little further down the island, near the beach and started heading for it. Mal stayed beside me the entire time, unsure of what to do. Although he'd never admit it, he was dependant on me right now, not that I minded. It was nice to have the company.

We gathered the needed supplies and headed back; I arranged the fire to be in the centre of the room and used my belt and two twigs to start a fire. Mal still seemed amazed that I could do that, and I smiled. The fire came to life and I took a seat in front of it. Mal took a seat beside me and we both warmed ourselves on the flames.

My clothes were starting to dry now, which I was thankful for, and we had shelter and fire. Mal and I were making good progress, and in reasonable time too. All that was left to find now was a clean water source and food... that could be tough.

"So," Mal mumbled "What do we do now?"

"Um... well, we need to find food and water that's clean enough to drink. My guess? The river might have a clean water source. For today, we could probably manage on little water and little or no food. We should just focus on resting tonight, after everything that happened..."

"Yeah... you really think I can survive on little food? _Seriously_?" Mal joked.

I laughed at Mal and he smiled.

"I'm serious!" he said.

"Oh Mal..."

We sat in front of the fire for a while, drying ourselves. I placed mine and Mal's jacket near the fire and we sat quite close to it. Every time it faded, either me or Mal would add a couple of twigs to it to keep it alive.

We dried off quite quickly and I no longer felt weak and cold, which boosted my mood. I was starting to get hungry now and guessed that Mal was too, since his stomach rumbled. I giggled and patted his arm. He chuckled and as if on cue, we both stood up.

"I think we should look for food and water now, don't you?" I said

"Definitely, I'm starving."

We were just about to make our way outside when I heard a twig crack outside. Mal and I froze and my hand instinctively reached for my gun. I heard footsteps of someone entering the cave and my first thought was a wild animal. Mal swiftly un-holstered his gun and aimed it at the entrance, I hesitated for a moment before doing the same. The sound got closer and I tried to prepare myself for the worst.

If it was a bear, then we were screwed. If it was anything else... we were screwed.

I trained my gun at the entrance and prayed that my gun still worked, I had forgotten to check. I noticed movement and took a deep breath. From what I could see there were more than one... a pack of something maybe. Okay, that was _much _worse than a bear. _Much _worse. The figures stepped into the entrance and I saw...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank You for reading, leave me a review? Please? :3<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_Lost In Blue_

_Chapter Six_

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Or the followers or anything like that, it means a lot to know that you read and like my stories! Yeah, I've been called the Queen of Maltara Fluff by 4 people now . Loving it! :D**_

_**Remember to drop a suggestion if you wish and I'll try to add it when I can!**_

_**-Molly**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies<strong>_

_**diamondsintheroughhh **__**– No problem, I get cut off sometimes and it's annoying! Hehehe, glad you like it! And as much as I ADORE Wolves (Like seriously.) You will find out what the 'pack' is in this chapter!**_

_**maltararox21 (Katie)**__** – You think so? Why thank you Katie, I like to try and be creative sometimes! Hehee, you'll have to read on to find out I'm afraid! Hahaha, after the last episode I think I may be a little nicer to Blaise, but yeah! Nah you don't have to stop hating her, because I still kind of do as well! I had to include that quote! I know I read that on you bio and some of them made me laugh, especially Kai's. Oh, I thought it was a book or something! Hahaha, well I'm glad to be compared to a nice restaurant! **_

_**Awww really? That means so much, I feel special that you want to write like me! :D You're like my apprentice, in a way! Hahaha, aww I never knew you enjoyed it so much! And I think everyone was having a similar problem, because I couldn't read some peoples updates and it was sooooo annoying! Thank you! **_

_**The Sarcastic Polar Bear**_

_**You have planned an island fix? Sounds interesting and I can't wait to see it, well when you do it that is. Thanks for reviewing :) **_

_**Oryt (Hannah)**_

_**Wow... thank you so much! I always try to make it sound like the game when I can, hehehe. Hahaha, why what do you think I'm like! :O I won't kill Blaise, because I kind of need her I think, plus she's a character in CoD and I'm warming up to her since the On Demand episode. You shall find out who those figures are now!**_

_**Bonnie Salvatore**_

_**Ohhh right... I'll see :3 Maybe I'll include it in this chapter, you'll have to read to find out! Hehehe! **_

_**Nat157s (Natalie)**_

_**Hehehe, hey Natalie! You think I'm the best at creating romance between them? Like, out of everyone? :O Woah, thank you so much! Maayyybbbee, you'll have to read to find out! Hahaha, you want that as an official suggestion? Because I may include it if you want me to. Let me know! Aww thank you for the amazing compliments, you make me smile!**_

_**Things in Ink (Rose)**_

_**Yup! Cliffhanger indeed! Thank you, I can't make them all depressed now can I! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natara's POV<strong>_

"Amy?" I blurted out

"Natara!" Amy squealed.

Amy tackled me in a tight hug and swayed me from left to right. I laughed lightly at her excitement and hugged her back.

"You're Alive! I was so worried!"

"Of course I'm alive... thanks to Mal."

I turned my head to look at him and Mal smiled at the ground. Amy pulled back and I saw that her clothes were torn slightly and her hair ruffled, her make-up had run down her cheeks, and I guessed it was from when she cried on the ship. We stood together smiling when Ken, Kai and Blaise walked through the entrance. I was honestly so happy to see them, even Kai. Mal smiled as they entered and walked up to Ken, giving him a man hug. Kai beamed at Mal and goofily hugged him.

"Maligator! I've missed you!"

"Get. Off." Mal growled, clearly annoyed.

When Kai didn't listen, but nuzzled Mal's chest instead, Mal scowled and threw him off before wiping himself down. I laughed at the scene and greeted everyone. Blaise walked over to Mal and wrapped her arms around his neck, which irked me for some reason, especially when Mal held her in his arms for a while.

"So... There's something I don't understand," I said turning my attention to everyone else "Why are you lot here? I get why Mal and I are here... but you were safe on the ship... right?"

Ken, Kai, Amy and Blaise all exchanged worried glances and no one spoke for a long, awkward moment, until Ken stepped forward. My gut started doing back flips when I saw his glum expression.

"Well, Natara, we _were _safe... but the ship was sinking too fast. I knew we wouldn't get off in time, so I gathered this lot up and we all jumped overboard. I saw Mal taking you to this island and decided to follow."

"But... the passengers are alright? They're safe, they got off?"

Everyone looked to the ground solemnly and I shook my head in disbelief. I felt sick.

"Not everyone..." Kai mumbled his usual cheery, but incredibly annoying, demeanour fading.

"No... _No_!"

I clamped my hand over my mouth and stumbled back, this couldn't be true... the Titanic Two claimed hundreds of innocent lives? _Never_. It was too similar, way too similar to be true. Mal rushed over and took me in his arms. I buried my head into his chest and he cradled me. He stroked my hair and whispered calming things in my ear. I couldn't believe it. All those faces of people I saw screaming and panicking... Men, Women and even little children. _Gone_. Their lives swept away by the current. My heart ached for them... the fear they must have felt. I've almost drown a number of times in my life and I know the fear. But for a little child to go through that... it was too much. I felt my heart wrench and tears forming in my eyes.

"Shhh Natara... it's alright."

_Alright? How is it alright?_ I thought bitterly.

I pushed away from Mal and he looked at me, shocked and confused. Blaise shot me a glare that could melt ice and Amy looked concerned, like I was crazy. Ken and Kai stood in polite silence, as if they were at some sort of funeral.

"No Mal, it's _not _alright." I spat "They're all _dead_. Hundreds of innocent people, _dead_. How the _hell_ is that alright?"

"... Natara,"

"Just don't."

I turned away from him and walked to the entrance of the cave. I needed some space, just some time to get my head around all this. As I left I looked up at the sky, to see the sun setting in the distance over the ocean. I hadn't realised that me and Mal had been sat in there for so long. Unless I was judging the suns position wrong, which I doubted. My father had taught me to do that rather well.

I walked down to the beach and strolled along the edge of the water, removing my shoes and holding them in my hand as I walked. I could feel the gentle waves lapping at my feet, the water growing colder as time went by. The beach was fairly large, but cut me off at either side with a headland that the ocean covered. I turned around whenever I reached the end and walked back.

Eventually I grew bored and sat down, staring out at the water. Despite knowing everyone I cared about was with me here I felt so alone. I felt trapped, and in a sense I was. We couldn't get off this island... who knows how long it would be before we were rescued. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the sound of footsteps across the sand approaching me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. I felt someone's presence standing just behind me, and I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Mal..." I whispered

Mal came and sat next to me, imitating my actions. We didn't look at each other but both stared out at the sunset ocean. We sat in silence together for a while, listening to the calming sounds around us. The gentle waves, the birds, the insects. Everything. Mal was the first to speak, his soothing voice seeming so loud in the peace.

"Natara... about earlier. I didn't mean to... I just-"

"Its fine Mal, honest. I was just... shocked."

"Yeah, but I still shouldn't have said that though, you were right. It's not okay."

"Mal..."

I reached over and placed my hand on top of his arm. He looked to the ground and sighed.

"We're stuck here, aren't we?" He whispered.

"I'm afraid so." I sighed.

"Ah hell... so what do we do now?"

"Survive I guess. Pray for rescue."

"Great..."

I turned to Mal and he was staring out at the vast ocean. His eyes reflected the water in them and they shone ever so slightly. They were the deepest shade of blue and reminded me of sapphires. I loved Mal's eyes; they were full of mystery and passion. Something I had never seen before. The sunset's rays hit his skin and highlighted his features, making him look like a prince out of a fairytale. I'll admit, he looked incredibly handsome despite his tousled hair and wrinkled clothes. I smiled and shuffled a little closer to him.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he looked down at me, before wrapping his arm around me and holding me close to him. Mal extended his legs in the sand and leant back, resting on his hand. I moved with him and eventually reclined into his chest. I stirred into a more comfortable position and lifted my arm up to rest on his chest, beside my head.

We could still see the ocean clearly, and watched it as if it was a movie. The atmosphere was so serene and romantic, and having Mal to share it with was just _that_ much better. He moved his arm so it was around my waist and gently caressed my side. I sighed contently and looked up at him. He looked down at me and our eyes locked in a passionate gaze.

It was then that the entire world seemed to blur out, and all I could focus on was Mal. All the sounds seem to become distant except for the loud beating of my heart. I could feel it beginning to race in my chest and prayed that Mal wouldn't hear it. There was a long, contended silence between us and neither of us broke the gaze, we didn't want to... or I didn't at least. I don't know why I did it, but my hand reached up and ran itself through his fringe before moving down and tracing his masculine jaw line with my pointer finger, he didn't seem to mind and smiled. Mal removed his arm from around my waist and used his hand to touch my cheek tenderly. His hand was smooth and warm against my skin and sent shivers down my spine. He used his finger to lift my chin up and pull me forward so that our faces were only centimetres apart. I could feel my cheeks burning and my heart racing faster than ever before. The fact that I was dating Oscar didn't seem to matter anymore, after all he probably thinks that I'm dead, or will do when the news that the ship sank reaches San Francisco. I didn't know what I was doing, but couldn't help myself. My eyes glanced down at Mal's lips that were only centimetres from mine and I had a sudden urge to kiss them. They looked so soft and desirable... I could feel myself beginning to lean in and noticed Mal doing the same. It was as if despite half of my brain screaming at me to stop, the other half was louder, urging me on. I felt as if I had no control over what I was doing, but in a way I didn't want to. I knew that if I had control, I'd force myself to stop. I needed his comfort right now; I needed anything to make me forget, to just pull me away from reality for even a few moments. Our faces hovered over each other for a short moment, our noses brushing. My eyes slid shut and I felt his hot breath tickle my cheeks, before our lips brushed and...

"Mal, Natara!"

We both jumped and I pulled back from Mal, slipping onto the sand beside him. I caught myself with my hands and followed Mal's gaze. Mal was glaring at something in the distance... Kai. I sighed heavily and stood up. Mal shortly followed and his hands clenched into fists. Kai ran over to us, his dirty lab coat blowing in the wind.

"What is it Kai, what is so damn important." Mal growled.

"Um... well, I was talking to Amy, Blaise and Ken a while ago and then the fire started died and we were like 'What do we do?' so I said-"

"Spit it out!"

"We have no idea what we're doing..." Kai finished.

I rubbed my eyes with my pointer finger and thumb and sighed, something I had been doing a lot lately. I shook my head and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. Mal seemed furious, but I reached over and slipped my hand into his, making his fists disappear. He glanced down at our hands before looking back up at me, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. I smiled back and we stood there for a moment, together.

"Oooohhh. Mal and Natara sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G, first comes-"

"Oh that is it." Mal mumbled and scowled at Kai.

Kai immediately shut up and laughed nervously. Mal slipped our hands apart and took a step forward; he didn't have to do much more before Kai bolted like a startled rabbit. I giggled and held Mal's bicep to stop him from chasing after the frightened Kai. Mal resisted for a short moment but managed to calm himself down.

"Deep breaths, Mal." I quipped and Mal smirked at me.

"Come on, they won't last five more minute without us." Mal said and started walking back to the cave.

"Us?" I joked

"Fine, _you_."

"That's better!"

We both chuckled and I caught up with Mal, walking by his side. I had to get my head back on straight, I couldn't be thinking about some island romance when I had even more people to watch out for now. Mal and I walked back into the cave to find that the fire had died and Blaise, Amy, Ken and Kai were sat shivering in a corner. They looked at us upon our arrival and went to say something, but I held my hand up in protest and walked over to the stack of logs and twigs that me and Mal had set up earlier. I removed my belt and tied two logs together, sticking them in the fire and re-starting it. When the fire started smouldering again I stood up and turned to the others. They all wore astounded expressions and looked at the fire as if it was magical.

"Whoa... how'd you do that?"

Blaise beamed and everyone else nodded, clearly thinking the same thing. I just laughed lightly and said "Practice."

Mal was leaning against the far stone wall, checking to see if our jackets had dried off. I stood in front of the gang on the opposite side of the fire and cleared my throat to gain their attention. There were things I needed to discuss, and I also had to arrange daily assignments for each of them. Even Mal turned to face me and reclined against the wall again. Now that I had all of their attention, it was time to restore some order.

"Alright," I began, using my stern FBI voice. "Now we're going to be trapped on this damn island for god knows how long, so we're going to have to work together to maintain a living while here. Understand?"

My eyes glanced over everyone to make sure they understood, they all nodded so I continued.

"Good. Kai," Kai looked up at me, a little afraid. "You think you could go and check out that river for me? Make sure the water is safe to drink?"

"Oh, yeah of course I could do that! That's basics, Agent Hottie Boom Bottie!"

Kai stood up and goofily skipped out of the cave. I just prayed that a bear or some other predator didn't get him... _then again_. I smirked but pushed this thought from my mind. Mal was having _way _to much influence on me lately.

"Anyway... Ken, would you not mind being in charge of gathering resources? Like, wood and rock and things? Anything you think would be useful."

"Yeah, no problem."

Ken was about to get up when I stopped him.

"But we're all good for tonight, so you have it easy. Just tend to the fire for me, would you?"

"Sure."

"Amy, how would you like to be in charge of farming and cooking?"

"Ooohh, that sounds fun! I'd love to! Would that mean I don't have to leave the cave that much? Because I'm scared of outside..." Amy said softly.

I smiled and nodded, confirming her suspicions. She beamed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"And finally, Blaise. You could be-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Just hold it right there," Blaise snapped, and I looked at her surprised. "Who put you in charge _Princess_?"

"First off, my name is _Natara_. And secondly, since I'm the only one with survival skills, I think it's kind of important that I'm in charge."

"Well, you don't get to boss me around."

Without another word she stood up and stormed out of the cave. We all watched her leave and I sighed heavily.

"Fine, whatever." I mumbled. "Mal?"

"Hmm?"

"You and I will be in charge of hunting and food gathering. Which means we need tools... somehow. Like a bow and arrow, and a spear, and-"

"Alright, alright Nat. But for now, can't we just use my gun?"

I looked down at my sidearm and slapped my forehead. Of course, we had our guns. I removed it from its holster and held it by my side. Mal did the same.

"Right... forgot about that." I said bashfully.

Mal just smirked at me and exited the cave. I told Amy and Ken that we would be back soon and followed. I sped up my pace to catch up with Mal and we headed out. While we were walking to the west I glanced over to the river, to see Blaise stood next to a crouching Kai both examining the river. I climbed up a short stone ledge and Mal joined me. We walked off into the distance, hoping to find any source of food...


	7. Chapter 7

_Lost In Blue_

_Chapter Seven_

_**So I have news, some of you have been asking me if I've read or watched the Hunger Games, and I can finally say that I have now! I watched the film and it was pure brilliance, seriously the best film I've seen in a looonnnggg time!**_

_**Remember, suggestions are always welcome and I will think about them. I've added some suggestions in this chapter, so enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies:<strong>_

_**Bonnie Salvatore**__** – Hehehe, I am a tease I'm afraid, wayyy too early in the story for proper Maltara where they get together! **_

_**Just a Beatles Girl (Kelsey)**__** – Thank you so much, and loving the new pen name btw! I'm planning on focussing on this story until it's finished I think. I know the story line I want and wanna write it! **_

_**Barnu **__**– Awww really? You think I'm the Queen of Maltara fluff too? Hehehe, thank you so much! **_

_**Oryt (Hannah)**__** – Hahaha, Maltara indeed! Awww, you did? Sorry that I made you cry, my bad! Hahaha, yeah Amy is afraid of outside, but wouldn't you be as well! With wild animals wanting to eat you... She can just stay in the cave with Ken! Hehehe, I may decide to include Kemy, depends to be honest. And you know, you're not the only one who detects a bit of Kai/Blaise, but I never actually intended on that! I'll think about it... never really saw them as a couple. Hahaha, sorry I made you spaz, but I had to! Couldn't have Maltara properly right now. What do you mean by infrequent updates? :)**_

_**Nat157s (Natalie)**__** – Hahaha, thank you so much! Queen of Maltara Fluff Hee! You think there is a Blaise/Kai romance as well? I never meant for that, but I'm thinking about it now! Nice name for them, hehehe! Okey Dokey, I'll include it as a proper suggestion and I think I know how to include that. Thanks Natalie! Lylas too!**_

_**Diamondsintheroughhh**__** – Um... interesting suggestion. I may include it, but I don't think I can be that harsh on Blaise! I have already included something like that (Mal x Natara) near the end of this chapter, before reading your review! So yeah, minds think alike! I'll think about it okay? :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy Chen's POV<strong>_

Ken and I watch as Mal and Natara walk out of the cave, guns in hand. As they leave the room falls into a contended silence, the only sounds being the distant chirping of birds and crickets and the crackle from the smouldering fire. I divert my gaze from the northern entrance and peer around the cave, which is now our base, for the first time. It is barren and dull looking, nothing but stone walls and a boulder in the far south east corner. The fire casts dancing shadows along the walls, creating various shapes.

My eyes fell on the boulder again and I pulled myself to my feet. Ken watched me in silence as I walked over and ran my delicate hand over the top of it. The surface is smooth and flat; perfect for preparing food on. Natara had taken charge earlier, since she has survival skills, and given me the task of farming and cooking. I tried to remember everything that Mom had taught me about preparing and cooking delicious meals when you were a young woman living in Kansas. As I thought, Ken got up and stood by my side.

"Ames, everything alright?" he asked, his tone unusually soft.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that's all." I replied gently.

"About..."

"Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking that maybe I could use this to prepare food on."

"Oh, well I think you could. And if you can't I'm here to help!"

I giggle a little and say "You cook?"

"Yup, well sometimes."

"Thank you Ken."

I flash him a grateful smile and we both sit down beside one another in front of the fire. We warm our hands and decide to wait for the others to return. All the while I'm hoping that Natara and Mal will bring back something I can use. But as Ken said, he's going to help me if I can't think of anything. There is a short, peaceful silence before Ken breaks it.

"Ames," He begins, gaining my attention. "You think I could've done something? You know, on the ship?"

"What? Ken of course not, there was nothing we could have done."

"But I got you guys to safety... what if I told more people to join us and swim to this island as well... more people would be alive right now."

"Ken..." I place my hand on top of his and take a deep breath. "We just... didn't have time. There was nothing you could have done. Please, please don't beat yourself up about this."

"But..."

His voice trailed off and a sigh replaced it. We both fell silent again, my hand still on top of his. Ken turned his head and looked down at them, before rotating his hand and linking it with mine. He ran his thumb across my palm and I felt it tingle. My heartbeat started to increase and I could tell I was blushing slightly, so tried to hide my face hoping that the dim lighting of the cave would conceal it.

"Ken?"

"Yes, Ames."

"Could we- I mean, do you think... um..."

"What?" He said gently.

"I want to have a funeral for them..."

Kens eyes widened and I looked at him solemnly. There might have been some people on there with no family or anything, and they should all be honoured in death and have a funeral. That's what I think anyway. I waited patiently for Kens answer, and watched as he processed what I was asking. Eventually he nodded slightly and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"You know what Ames, that's not a bad idea."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, we should. How about we do it tomorrow?"

"I'd like that, thank you Ken."

I reached over and hugged him, somewhat awkwardly since we were sat down, but he didn't mind and held me close to him. It was starting to get dark out and I really wished that Mal and Natara would come back now. Who knows where they were on this island...

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile<span>_

_**Natara Williams POV**_

Mal and I had left the base a while ago and found a secret trail that was hidden behind the roaring waterfall that went up in a gentle hill. I looked to Mal and he nodded, so I pressed onward. Mal stayed close on my heels and kept his gun by his side at all times. I was a little less agitated and slid my gun back into his holster. As we walked behind the waterfall, icy cold water droplets splashed on my face, waking me up slightly. I was still rather tired from earlier considering I hadn't slept, except when I passed out, and feared that I wouldn't be able to focus much longer. That could leave us going hungry for the night, but I was determined not to let that happen.

When we got to the other side, we emerged into a wide open space of land. It was covered in short grass mainly, but the odd patch of long grass stuck up in various places. In the far northern part of the area, the grass was cut off by a thin layer of stone that I noticed was the edge of a cliff.

I scanned the area and thought this may have been a good place for wild animals to gather... and luckily my judgement was correct. Lurking in the long grass was a couple of hares, and I froze. Mal looked at me and followed my gaze before freezing as well. This might have been our only chance at getting any food for today, so we could not mess this up. I tried not to move as I whispered to Mal.

"Don't. Move. A Muscle."

"Well duh." He whispered back and I shot him a glare.

I knew that both rabbits and hares had _very _sensitive hearing and even the slightest sound or movement could cause them all to bolt. I took slow, steady breaths and slinked behind a bush to try and obscure myself from the hare's line of sight. Mal slipped behind a tree and held his gun up, waiting for me to do the same. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, saying a silent prayer to myself before cautiously removing my gun from its holster and peaking it over the top of the bush. I trained it on one of the larger hares and saw, out of the corner of my eye, Mal doing similar. I couldn't screw this up, I had people to care for and they were depending on me and Mal to get food. I glanced over to Mal who met my eyes and mouthed 'On Three'. I nodded and waited for his signal. I watched carefully and gulped.

'One'

'Two'

It was as if time slowed down with every second that Mal counted. I switched into FBI Agent mode and remembered my training for lining up a perfect shot. You could only do it if you had time, and I believed that I could. I could see the large hare dead in my sights and I targeted it.

'Three!'

I pulled the trigger, showing no mercy for the fallen animal and prayed it hit.

_*Bang* *Bang* _

I heard Mal pull the trigger a split second after me and we both released a breath we hadn't realised we'd been holding. The remainder of hares scattered in fear and returned to the various tunnels dotted around the place and under trees. We didn't bother with them and emerged from our hiding places. I rushed over to the long grass and pushed my way through it, Mal heading in the direction of his, hopeful, kill. I smiled and jogged over when I noticed the still form of the hare I targeted. I approached it and looked it over. I had done it, the perfect shot. The bullet had gone straight through its heart and killed it instantly. I scooped it up and couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt within me, but it was a matter of survival. At least we had _something _to eat. I stood and turned to Mal who was smirking slightly.

"Got one?" I said cheekily, already knowing the answer.

"You know it!" He said and held up his prize. "You?"

"Well duh." I parroted his words from earlier and he laughed lightly. "Come on we should get back. I'll gather some fruit from those trees and we'll head off."

"Sure, you want me to hold that... thing for you?"

"Mal, it's a hare. Not a thing. And yes, I would. Thank you."

I handed him the hare and walked over to some trees in the west. I shook the trees and gathered a variety of fruits that fell to the ground. There were some bananas and cherries and apples and so much more. I carried them in my arms and we decided to head back. We walked back through the passage behind the waterfall and down to the cave. I checked the river and noticed Kai and Blaise were still analysing the water. I sighed and looked up at the sky, noticing the darkness looming in. A couple of stars had already started appearing, dotting about the place. Mal and I entered the cave and I called out to Amy and Ken so they didn't startle.

As we entered I spotted Ken and Amy hugging and they jumped back when I called. I couldn't stop the huge grin that slid onto my face and I smirked at Amy, making her blush heavily. She tried to hide it, but the fire lit up her face.

"Are we... interrupting something?" Mal said, smirking at Ken.

"No!" the both exclaimed in unison.

I giggled and walked over to Amy.

"This enough?"

I gestured to the pile of food in my arms and she smiled. Then I looked at Mal, making her follow my gaze and he held up the two hares making her beam more.

"Definitely. I think I could make something, thanks guys!"

She stood up and took the hares from Mal and placed them on the large boulder in the corner before repeating her actions with the fruit.

"Okkaayyy... give me about... 30 minutes prep?"

"Take all the time you need Amy, no rush." I said gently

"Thanks Natara, by the way Ken and I were talking and-"

Amy was cut off by a high pitched shriek from outside. We all jumped and stared at the entrance for a short moment before I rushed outside, grabbing my gun. I knew the one person who would only scream if it was an actual emergency, and that was Blaise. She wasn't one to show fear, much like me. Mal, Ken and Amy followed shortly and we all emerged. My eyes widened at the scene I saw and I cursed loudly.

Blaise and Kai were running towards the beach, well Blaise was practically dragging Kai by the hand, as an enormous black bear charged after them, growling. I could see the fear in their eyes and I knew that they were going to get trapped. The headlands blocked and exit from the beach, so I had to act fast.

"Mal! Come on!"

I ran forward, in pursuit of the wild bear chasing my... 'Friends'. No matter how much they annoyed me, I had a duty to protect them and deep down I cared about them. I heard Mal following close behind me as I ran, panting slightly. The thick sand slowed my pace and I feared the worst. Although humans may be slowed down by the sand, I doubt bears would be, which meant that Blaise and Kai were in more danger than I thought. I tried to keep up my pace and push onward, determined not to lose anyone especially to some bear. Mal was close behind me and I heard another scream.

I saw Blaise and Kai pressed up against the headland that blocked any escape. They were on the floor, holding each other and shaking in fear. They had nothing to defend themselves with, so we were their only hope. The large bear was closing in and stood on its hind legs, raising its paw to strike. Its shadow loomed over them and I saw Blaise panicking, desperately searching for anything to defend herself with. I was getting closer, only a few yards away so I held my gun up to the sky and fired a warning shot. The bear panicked and fell back to the ground, backing away. It was working. I stopped a short distance from the bear and aimed at it, just in case. It turned around and I met its deep brown eyes. The trained themselves on me and I saw the hunger clear within them. It was feral and untamed and looked like it hadn't eaten in days. In a way I felt sorry for it, but it was _not _eating my friends.

Mal joined me by my side and pointed his gun at the bear, placing his finger over the trigger. I reached over and placed my hand on his bicep, making him look at me. I shook my head and he lowered his gun slightly. We stepped to the side, giving the bear a clear escape and I fired into the air again. It hesitated for a moment, before rushing back into the distance. I stayed perfectly still as it passed, remembering what my father taught me.

_When encountering a black bear stand your ground and make lots of noise, black bears often bluff when attacking. If you show them you mean business, they'll leave you alone. _

I thought it was pretty stupid back then, but now... _thank you dad._ I made sure that the bear was gone before I moved. Blaise and Kai were still cowering against the headland and staring at me in admiration, as if I'd fought of a demon. Mal seemed shocked as well but I shrugged it off and walked over to them. I reached out my hand and Blaise took it. I helped her up and repeated it with Kai.

"Are you two alright?" I asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah... Thanks _prin_- I mean, Natara." Blaise said, her voice shaking.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kai said before jumping on me and hugging me tightly.

I wouldn't normally let Kai hug me, but this wasn't a normal occasion so I allowed it. He pulled away after a short moment and smiled wildly at me.

"Sexy, smart and my saviour. Me likely."

I shot him a glare that could melt ice and he backed off from me. Mal sighed heavily and walked over to Blaise, making sure she was fine.

"Uh... I mean-"

"Don't bother, let's just... go back."

I turned on my heels and padded across the sand, headed for the cave. Kai stuck close to me, his eyes darting around, searching for danger. I rolled my eyes and holstered my gun as I walked, hoping to calm Kai down a little. Blaise and Mal walked behind us, and I could hear them talking. I couldn't quite make out what was being said, but I felt my hands clenching into fists. They did anytime Blaise spoke to Mal and I had no idea why. Well I had some idea, but refused to think about that now.

We all got back to the cave and spotted Amy and Ken stood outside. When they spotted us, Amy ran over and jumped on Kai, wrapping him in a hug. Kai smiled and held Amy in his arms. We all returned back into the cave and Amy returned to preparing food. I fed the fire to keep it burning and we all sat around it. Ken helped Amy with the cooking and we left them to it. Blaise and I sat either side of Mal and he had his arm around her, whispering to her. I felt a twinge of jealousy deep within me but tried to shrug it off; Blaise was visibly shaken from the encounter and needed to calm down. Kai seemed alright about it, which was normal considering that this was Kai. I tried to distract myself and spoke to Kai, I needed answers anyway.

"Kai, how did the analysis go? Is the water safe to drink?"

"Oh! Yeah, it was fun to do! But on conclusion, yes the water wouldn't kill us and is drinkable Natara."

"Good, at least we have a water supply then."

The room fell into silence for a while until the food was ready and we all tuck in. It was actually pretty good and I complimented Amy and Ken, gaining a smile. After dinner we all settled down and found a place near the fire. I lay down with Mal and Blaise either side of me. Kai, Amy and Ken were on the opposite side of the fire. I found it hard to find sleep, although I was exhausted. I hadn't noticed Mal was awake as well and he rolled over to face me. I turned my head and met his sapphire eyes. I rolled over as well and smiled at him.

"Can't sleep?" He whispered softly, his voice barely audible. I shook my head in reply. "Me either."

"I can't sleep knowing that bear is around somewhere... plus trying to sleep on a hard, cold stone floor doesn't exactly help." I whispered to match his tone.

Mal sighed and extended his arms out to me, gesturing with his hands for me to come closer. I shuffled over to his and he gathered me into his arms. I pressed my face into his warm, hard chest and felt the strength of his arms around me.

"You have nothing to worry about Nat, not while I'm here. I promise. Now get some sleep, you've done enough for one day."

I looked up at him and flashed him a grateful smile. I nuzzled his chest and moved closer, so there was no room between us. He was warm, really warm and was softer to lie on than the floor. Overall he was a nice pillow. My eyes slowly drifted shut and I let exhaustion get the better of me. Before I fell asleep I whispered.

"Thank you..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review for me? I love reviews they make my day! :D Love you all, and remember that any suggestions for something you'd like to see in this story are welcome!<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

_Lost In Blue_

_Chapter Eight_

_**Happy Easter Everyone!  
>Whether you're Christian or not it's time for chocolate and celebration! Whoop! :) Sorry, got a little hyper there... I've eaten too much chocolate! <strong>_

_**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I had the same problem with my eyes again. I felt sick and dizzy and my eyes hurt so I had to rest. **_

_**Also, people have been suggesting that I change my pen-name to Queen Of Maltara Fluff _ I love you all so much! I'm thinking about it, let me know what you think!**_

**Aannyywwaayy! I have a couple announcements to make about my stories and things, so feel free to skip them if you aint interested!**

_**I have decided to focus on one story at a time until it is finished. I may update the others every now and again because I don't want to abandon them. Since I'm really enjoying writing this story then it will be my main focus. Then probably will finish off Capital Holiday! Because I seriously need to get back into the swing of things with that. Just a little writer's block with it if I'm honest. Next I'll focus on Our Own World and finally My New Life (Since that one is the most unpopular).  
>Also, I hate having so many ideas for stories because it takes ages to finish one! But I have lots of ideas that I'll be doing. So yeah, may write them and finish them and then start uploading them. But once all of my current stories are finished, and then I'll try writing my Titanic Story for CoD! <strong>_

_**I think that's it. Sorry about the rant, but CoD is out tomorrow! I've been waiting ALL WEEK for that! :D**_

_**-Molly**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies:<strong>_

_**Oryt (Hannah) **__**– ahh that is the question ;) Hehehe, I know right? I had to have it chase her, because I don't like her... sort of. Still unsure about that. Oh I see, why thank you! I'll update when I can and this is my main focus now so yeah! I did! I loved the Hunger Games film. Simply LOVED it. I can't have Maltara in every chapter I'm afraid, there still has to be a storyline! Hee! Hahaah, thank you. I love Kemy so much, still peeved that its ended. Kenneth... :'( Hahaha, thank you so much.**_

_**Diamondsintherough**__** – Hee! Thank you, I have no idea when that popped into my head or why, but I wrote it anyway! Hahaha, yup!**_

_**The Sarcastic Polar Bear **__**– Awesome, can't wait. Hahaha, that's brilliant. I was thinking about including Oscar and Sandra in mine, but the votes said otherwise! :)**_

_**Nat157s (Natalie)**__** – Anytime, I always like suggestions. They make me feel like my readers become a part of my story. Glad you liked it Natalie! Hahaha, thank you! I love it when people call me that... Author... hmm... I like the sound of that! Thank you! LYLAS as well Nat!**_

_**Stayinschooltori (My silent reader!) **__**– Yes! I remember you! :D Haaha, I'll update when I can, I promise! It's great to hear from you my little silent reader! Glad you enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natara Williams POV<strong>_

I was rudely stirred from my sleep by ignorant exotic birds that decided to chirp loudly at god knows what time in the morning. My eyes fluttered open and I was facing the smoking fire, which had died during the long, bitter night. The floor was hard, uncomfortable and cold. Overall, not a good place to sleep. The morning sunlight beamed in the cave through the entrance and allowed me to see. I could feel something wrapped around my waist and holding me close, their body tucked in mine. I already knew who it was; _Mal_. I couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at the corner of my lips as I turned around and looked at him. To my surprise he seemed incredibly cute and serene when he slept. I focused my gaze on the others, Ken, Amy, Blaise and Kai, who were sleeping happily. Kai was snoring lightly and had his thumb in his mouth. I couldn't stop the quiet giggle that slipped out of my mouth. Since I was awake, I thought I'd go out and grab some supplies... and maybe breakfast. There were things I needed to make if we were going to survive. Our bullets wouldn't last forever.

I weaved out of Mal's grip and picked up my jacket from the floor and made sure to have my gun in my holster. I checked the remaining bullets and only found 3 left. I sighed and slinked out of the cave, desperately trying not to wake anyone up. As I emerged from our so called 'home', blinding sunlight penetrated my vision and caused me to squint. Luckily, my eyes quickly adjusted and I noticed the intense heat that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I didn't understand the extreme change in atmosphere from yesterday and certain thoughts crept into my mind.

_This is definitely not a normal island. First the huge black bear, strange exotic birds and now the dramatic change in temperature? What is going on here? _

I removed my jacket and slung it over my arm. The suns drastic rays almost burned my skin and I had to manoeuvre in and out of the shadows that the large trees cast to avoid sunburn. I had only been out of the cool cave for a couple moments and already, the heat was becoming too much. I was panting heavily as I made my way to the opening that Mal and I had visited yesterday. As I walked behind the rushing waterfall, I made sure to splash some on my face to keep me cool and continued.

There was nowhere to hide except for a couple of thin, measly trees that didn't cast must shadow. I knew I had to be quick if I wasn't going to get harmed. We were in the wild now which meant that there was no medicine that we could use to heal ourselves, so we all had to be extra careful. Even something as a common cold could mean death, if it got too out of hand. Or, at least that's what my father had told me when we went camping or hunting. I also had to take extra precaution in case of any predators that may be lurking about. Sure I had my gun, but I only had 3 bullets left. Plus if it sprung on me with my back turned...

I tried to push these thoughts from my mind and pushed on, glancing around at my surroundings. The wild hares from yesterday were grazing in the long grass again, but I didn't bother with them just yet. We couldn't survive on only hares, since they take more energy to prepare than they actually provide so I had to search for an alternative soon.

I walked over to the thin trees and noticed thick vines wrapped around them. Then I looked at the ground and saw a single slightly arched log; and my mental gears started turning. I prised the vines off of the tree and picked up the arched log. I stared at the both the objects in my hands for a moment before slinging the vines over my shoulder and holding the log. I gathered some fruits for a simple breakfast and hastily made my way back. Before I returned to the cave I grabbed some twigs and carried them back. I had gotten what I set out for and needed a nice shelter to prepare.

When I re-entered the cave Mal, Amy and Ken were awake and sat around the dead fire. I didn't even have time to process anything before Amy jumped on me.

"Natara! Where were you?"

I almost dropped my supplies and sighed. She got a little _too _worried sometimes, but that was just her.

"I'm fine Amy; I just grabbed breakfast for us and a couple supplies."

"Oh... sorry. I just... with that bear..." Her voice was quiet and trailed off. "Never mind."

I patted her on her shoulder and placed the food on the boulder. Amy instinctively ran over and started preparing them, Ken didn't hesitate to help. Afterwards I walked over and sat next to Mal, who flashed me his usual charming smile.

"Hey, you shouldn't run off like that you know."

I smiled back at him and shrugged.

"I didn't." I said innocently and he shook his head. "Why, were you worried about me?"

His eyes widened and he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. When he spoke, he stuttered slightly and I couldn't help but find it adorable. I giggled and blushed lightly.

"W-Well... um... not worried, per say... Just-" He sighed and finally said "Yeah, maybe a little."

I set down my jacket, log and vines and Mal raised an eyebrow. I wiped my forehead with the sleeve of my shirt and panted.

"Everything... alright Nat?" Mal questioned, concern raised in his voice.

"Yeah... it's just _extremely _hot outside for some reason. This island is just... weird."

"It is?"

"Yes. I almost burned with being exposed in minutes. I had to manoeuvre through shade and shadows just to stay moderately cool."

"Damn... so what are we gonna do?"

"Stay inside until it starts cooling down I guess, not much more we can do. We should only leave when necessary."

"Which would be... when exactly?"

"You know, food, water and... things."

"Well okay then!" He smiled "So what's with the log and vines?"

He gestured to the items on the ground in front of me. I picked them up and held them in my hands. I looked them over for a short moment before turning to Mal. He was waiting patiently for my answer, a sweet look on his face. He reminded me of a little child and I smiled at him.

"Well, our bullets won't last us much longer, so we need something to hunt with. And I just so happened to take archery when I was younger."

"So... you're going to make a bow?"

"Yup!" I said proudly.

"Interesting... and what about the arrows?" he challenged, but I was one step ahead of him.

I smirked at him and lifted a long, slightly thicker twig and presented it to him. He looked at me, confused and I sighed.

"Give me your pocket knife."

I held out my hand and he reluctantly obeyed, slipping his pocket knife out of his pocket. He placed it in my open palm and I smirked and flicked it open. I began carefully carving the stick for a while, until it makes a sharp point. I glanced at Mal, who was watching me with wide eyes, realisation forming on his face. I didn't spend much longer completing it and finished one by the time breakfast was ready.

Mal nudged Kai in his ribs, stirring him from his sleep and ceasing his sweet little snore. Blaise had woken up moments before and was yawning and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She seemed out of it since yesterday, but I couldn't blame her. She was chased by a large, hungry black bear after all. I finished my breakfast first and sat in the corner, which my pile of twigs next to me and Mal's pocket knife in my hand, carving arrows for my bow. The others were talking and sat around the fire, but I didn't listen to anything that was said. I had warned them all not to go outside unless absolutely necessary, but told them to have a drink after breakfast which they did. Whenever one of them came back, they were panting and were sweating lightly. All complained about the unbearable heat but I didn't listen.

After making around fifteen arrows, I took the vine and arched log and started making a bow. I carved the rough edges off the log and tied the vine to it. It took almost half of the day to complete, but it was worth it. Now we had hunting gear and I had entertained myself throughout the day.

I had glanced over at the others occasionally seeing them trying to entertain themselves anyway they can. It reminded me of the veritox incident, when we all sat in a circle playing truth or dare. I laughed lightly and the memory and shook my head. A little later on I had seen Mal and Ken trying to throw grapes in Kai's mouth. Blaise and Amy had reclined against the wall and were talking and Blaise seemed to have returned to her natural, impulsive self. Joy.

Placing the bow and arrows over my shoulder and chest, I rested against the entrance of the cave testing the sun. It was around midday now and the sun was scorching. I sighed and quickly ran outside for a drink. I splashed some of the rivers water on my face when a sudden sound came from above me. I looked up and saw the area that Mal and I went to yesterday. There, on the edge of the cliff, was a large deer. I watched it for a moment, pulling myself into the shade. I doubted we would find anything better than that in a while, so decided to try out my new hunting gear. That animal could feed us for days if I could catch it. I tried to ignore the heat, but as soon as I stepped back into the sun, it burned. I jumped back into the shade and glanced back up at the animal, hoping I didn't scare it off. Thank God I didn't. It was grazing in the long grass and appeared to be alone.

"Nat?" I heard and my eyes shot to the entrance of the cave.

Mal was stood at the entrance; his eyebrow raised and was looking at me. I immediately placed a finger to my lips and pointed up at the deer. His eyes widened and he slinked over to me, joining me by my side.

"Whoa... you think we could get that?" He whispered and I replied with a nod.

"We have to try. Who knows when we'll find food again, especially with today's heat?"

"Well, come on then."

I didn't even have time to reply before Mal was heading off. The heat didn't seem to faze him, but he did remove his jacket. I promptly followed after him, and we made our way through the waterfall and into the opening. We took position behind a large stone and tried to stay silent. The deer seemed to sense our presence and stuck its ears up, listening for us. I steadied my breathing and removed my bow. I slipped an arrow into it and aimed it at the deer. Mal waited for me with his gun in hand, in case I missed and he could have a shot at getting it. I tried to zone everything else out, but the heat was getting to me. I struggled to focus and my breathing became heavier. I lowered my weapon and Mal looked at me.

"What are you waiting for?" He whispered harshly and I looked at him.

"I can't focus in this heat," I replied, trying to be as silent as possible. "Hold on."

I placed my bow on the ground and grabbed my sleeves. In one swift motion I tore them off and handed them to Mal. I had to lose heat and reducing the amount of clothes seemed like a good option. Mal watched me wide-eyed as I tore through my clothes. Eventually I had made a short top that exposed my stomach and arms and a pair of shorts out of my trousers. I noticed Mal trying to divert his gaze elsewhere and smiled. It seemed to work, because I felt a little cooler. The deer had gone back to grazing which gave me an advantage.

I picked up my bow and arrows again and lined up my shot. I tried to keep my breathing slow and steady as I pulled back on the string. I said a silent prayer and released, sending the arrow flying through the air. It hit the deer in its leg, but didn't stop it from running away. Mal tried to fire at it, but missed.

"Dammit!"

I cursed and jumped from my hiding place and into the open field. I tried to fire at the deer but it ran out of view. I knew it was injured, and wouldn't last long. But was it really worth tracking? Mal ran over to me and sighed.

"Damn. _Damn_!"

"It's alright Mal... we've just got to track it. It's injured, which means that I could probably get it next time."

"Yeah, but it's like, 100 degrees out here! Let's just go back. Maybe we'll have luck later on."

"No." I stated and Mal seemed taken aback for a moment. "That one deer could feed us for days and I'll be damned if it's getting away from me that easily. Feel free to go back, but I'm not."

"Nat-"

I didn't listen and started heading in the direction of the animal. Sure, it was going further and further from the base, but I had to. I had people to feed and needed that deer. Mal sighed and jogged up to me, walking beside me. I looked at him and slightly smiled at the thought that he would be joining me. He smiled back and we walked onward. When we turned the corner around the large mountain I knelt to the ground. Mal joined me and watched as I ran my fingers through some fresh blood and tracks.

"It went this way, come on."

I got up and started to pursue the wild deer. Mal and I entered a thick forest and cautiously made our way through. It must have taken hours on end to finally find it again, since the sun was beginning to set and turned the sky a deep red. The deer was lying down in part of the forest licking its wound. The arrow had fallen out, but it was still badly injured. Blood seeped out of the gash and it was panting slightly. I took this as my one chance and raised my bow. I hesitated for a moment, feeling horrible for taking this animals life. But I had no choice; it was what I had to do to take care of everyone else. The deer looked up at me and didn't try to run away. My heart wrenched when I observed its face. It seemed sad... but I swallowed and whispered 'I'm sorry' before releasing the string. The deer went limp and I let a single tear escape my eye. Mal placed his hand on my shoulder comfortingly and I leaned against him.

"You did what you had to Nat." He whispered and I sighed.

"I know... it doesn't stop me from feeling awful though."

Mal didn't reply but hugged me, gently rubbing my back. After a long, quiet moment he pulled away and walked over to the limp animal. It took almost all of his strength to heave it onto his shoulders and carry it back. I offered to help, but he refused. We made our way through the forest and across the field in pure silence, only speaking when necessary. I gathered some vegetables that I saw along the way and we walked back into the cave, where we were greeted by an excitable Kai and Amy. Blaise and Ken just waved and reported that they had gone out and grabbed some firewood and logs which I thanked them for. Everyone seemed shocked when Mal brought the deer in and placed it on the far wall of the cave.

"Whoa." Kai blurted "You have skill Boom Bottie!"

"Yeah... thanks." I mumbled and sat down.

Everyone then directed their eyes to my clothes and looked at me curiously. I just dismissed their looks with a wave of my hand and sat in silence. Ken used Mal's pocket knife to skin the deer and I couldn't bring myself to watch. Amy, Kai and even Blaise started helping out to prepare dinner, but Mal came and sat next to me.

"Hey," He whispered but I didn't look at him, and just stared at the ground. "Natara, please don't beat yourself up for this."

I didn't respond, but Mal put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I let him, but didn't move otherwise. He rubbed my bicep comfortingly and rested his chin on the top on my head. We stayed like that until after dinner, when the entire room fell into silence. I had restarted the fire before dinner and gone back to Mal's consoling embrace.

"Natara, Mal?" Amy said gently and we looked up. "I've already discussed this with everyone else, but Ken and I were thinking that later tonight, we could have a little funeral type of thing. You know, for the people on the ship... you don't have to come, but-"

"No, no." My voice was a little hoarse from not speaking for a while "I'd like that. Great idea Amy."

"Thank you."

We waited until it got dark and the stars started appearing in the sky before heading out. The temperature had dropped dramatically and I was a little cold, despite having my jacket wrapped around me tightly. Mal had generously placed his jacket over my shoulders regardless of my protests and that had warmed me up a little. We all walked down to the beach and stood along the shore, the growing waves pushing the sand up and hitting our feet. I stood next to Mal and we all stared out into the infinite ocean, not saying a word. Blaise had spent the day making memorial flower circles that we all held in our hands. I stared down at mine and smiled slightly. It felt good giving the lost people a funeral, even if it was a small one. We all took a deep breath of fresh sea air and the funeral began.


	9. Chapter 9

_Lost In Blue_

_Chapter Nine_

_**I have realised that in my last chapter I had related it to The Hunger Games without even realising! It must have been on my mind... I guess. Thank you to Oryt for pointing it out! I wouldn't have noticed otherwise! :)**_

_**-Molly**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies:<strong>_

_**Oryt (Hannah) **__**– Hahaha, thank you for pointing out that my chapter was like The Hunger Games, I love myself for that now! Glad to hear that I made you happy with it. Hahaha, alright I shall keep my original pen-name. Plus, I think it gets a little confusing when people change it! I'm like... who? OH! Youuu! ;) Hee! My eyes are fine now, no trouble!**_

_**The Sarcastic Polar Bear**__** – Me too, I'm too much of an animal lover to hurt any. Unless they're spiders, then I show no mercy... I have Arachnophobia... ;)**_

_**Diamondsintherough**__** – That was an interesting story, I actually was thinking 'whoa' and 'wow' and 'awesome!' all the way through that! Sorry I made you cry! Survival of the fittest though... Bambi! Ohhh that is CUTE! Not Corny! Okay, maybe a little corny... ;) Corny is cool though! SORRY! Didn't mean to make you cry!**_

_**Choirboyandprincess**__** – Why, thanks! To let you know, yes I definitely am doing all my other stories. I'm just going to focus on one at a time. It's easier that way!**_

_**Nat157s (Natalie)**__** – Hehehe, aww thank you Natalie :) That makes me smile all the time whenever someone calls me that! Me too, I'd cry if I had to harm any animal... Hahaha, thanks! Maltara fluff is what I live for ;) Thank you so much! :D Lylas too.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natara Williams POV<strong>_

Blaise had handed us all a ring of memorial flowers to hold throughout the ceremony. We each took turns to say something and Mal even said a little prayer for the deceased and their families; if they had any that is which we could never be sure of. I was the last to speak, after Mal, and honestly after hearing the other's speeches I was close to tears. I could feel the clump in my throat as I tried to fight them back and took a deep cleansing breath of sea air before speaking.

"Um..." I thought for a short moment, deciding how to word my thoughts. "Well, first off... it was a horrible tragedy what happened to hundreds of innocent lives and I only wish that we could have done something..."

Everyone nodded in agreement and I allowed a single guilt filled tear fall from my soar eyes and roll down onto my cheek. Mal noticed and slipped his warm hand into mine. I looked at him and wiped the tear away as he smiled sadly at me. I bit my lip in a desperate attempt to hold back the flow of tears trying to force their way out as I pushed onward.

"... But, things happen and sometimes there is nothing we could have done. Despite how much we wanted to. When the Titanic Two started sinking I had noticed many different faces of passengers that may or may not have gotten off in time... and I will never forget them. As I'm sure the people that they know will not either. When the ship sank and went to its ocean grave she had left things behind her. Mainly she has left Sorrows. Hundreds of human hearts and homes are mourning the loss of their loved ones and friends and I'm sure we all wish them the best and hope they help each other through this tough time... I guess, all that's left to say is that I'm sorry for everyone who has lost their life to the Titanic Two... Rest in peace."

We all released a sigh and as if on cue, the clouds parted and a light rain started pouring down upon us. It caused ripples in the ocean as far as the eye could see and I knelt down into the wet sand. I held the ring of flowers in between my hands and let it slip into the waves. Mal was next and imitated my actions before being followed by Amy, Ken, Kai and Blaise. Each of us placed our memorial flower rings in the water and watched as they were carried away with the currents. We all stood in silence, my hand in Mal's, and observed as they drifted further and further away into the distance. The rain was becoming heavier and I was starting to shiver, I knew that any one of us could develop a cold if we stayed out here any longer, so suggested strongly that we made our way back.

We half walked half trudged back to the cave and removed some of our wet clothes. I gave Mal back his jacket and thanked him as I added a few more twigs to the dwindling fire. I made sure to place my bow and arrows near me as I sat down just in case I needed them. Mal sat next to me and the room had fallen into a solemn, polite silence. Even Kai, who would have normally made some form of conversation by now, had stayed quiet. We had all sat around the fire and tried to dry ourselves off a little before settling down for the night. I lay down on top of my jacket close to the fire, for warmth and Mal lay beside me. Ken and Amy were sat next to each other and Amy leaned against Ken's arm, a glum look upon their faces. Blaise was reclined against the wall, wringing out her ponytail while Kai was sat beside Amy, his knees pulled up to his chest. One by one they settled down beside one another. Kai drifted off almost instantly and made cute little snores. Blaise seemed to be asleep... while Ken and Amy had lay next to one another, Ken's arm wrapped around her waist and their bodies entwined. They looked so sweet together... I couldn't stop the small smile that crept onto my lips. I turned to face Mal, who was lying on his back staring at the ceiling in thought, and nudged him in the shoulder. He looked at me and nodded, indicating me to continue. I said nothing, but pointed across from me at Ken and Amy. Mal pulled himself up onto one arm and looked over. I saw a huge smirk appear on his face and he chucked quietly. He then redirected his gaze to me and flashed me a Fallon-grin. I smiled and blushed lightly as I rolled onto my back. Mal hung over me slightly and looked into my eyes. I stared back into his and studied them, as I had done many times before. But they seemed different now, sure they were still full of mystery and passion and sparkled like sapphires, but there was something else... something I'd rarely seen in him. Hidden somewhere deep inside, I could tell he was hurting. Why, I wasn't sure. But I'd find out.

"Mal..." I whispered and he nodded in reply "Is everything alright?"

I didn't expect him to tell me the truth, but the question was implied as a subtle hint to let him know that I knew. He seemed taken back for a brief moment but quickly regained that charming smile of his.

"Yeah... just tired I guess."

I didn't argue but instead nodded slowly. Of course I wouldn't believe what he was saying, being the profiler and all, I could tell he was lying. Just subtle movements and gestures that he did, like darting his eyes away and tapping his finger on the floor. He wouldn't have been aware he was doing this, but I was. It was a huge giveaway. I sighed and Mal lay down again, staring at the ceiling. Everything was silent except for the crackle coming from the fire, the distant chirping from insects and Kai's light snoring. Mal and I stay silent for a long moment, lost in our own thoughts, before I heard a twig snap somewhere in the distance outside. My eyes darted from Mal to the entrance and I reached for my hunting gear. I got into a crouching position and aimed for the opening. What worried me more was that Amy, Ken, Blaise and Kai were closer to the doorway than Me or Mal was _and_ they were asleep. Mal removed his gun from his holster and aimed it at the doorway, while I pulled back on the string, preparing to release if need be.

We waited in silence for what felt like an eternity... no other sound was produced so I started relaxing. Whatever it was, it seemed to be gone now. Mal saw me loosen up and lowered his gun slightly, but didn't put it away completely. I figured that it was just some animal, maybe a deer or something. If it was a bear, I'm pretty sure it would have entered searching for shelter or food. I released a long breath that I hadn't realised I was holding and lowered my weapon a little more, letting my guard down and turning to Mal. He looked at me and smiled slightly. I returned one and placed my bow and arrows on the ground. Mal lowered his gun and slid it back into his holster.

What happened next, I wouldn't have expected in a million years...

As if on cue, almost like they were waiting and watching... I saw movement in the entrance and didn't even have time to react before I felt a sharp stinging pain in my neck. My hand instinctively reached up to it and I pulled out a long, thin dart with multicoloured feathers on the end of it. I turned to Mal wide-eyed, but he was already unconscious, a dart had penetrated his neck as well. I gasped and my eyes fell on the looming figures entering our cave. My vision started swimming and blurring and I could only make out the silhouettes of the characters. One approached me and the last thing I saw was a pair of big brown eyes, staring directly at me...

...

When I woke up I could instantly feel a throbbing pain in the side of my neck. My eyes felt heavy and in the distance I could make out some voices. They seemed far away - almost unreal - like I was dreaming. I didn't recognise the voice and couldn't understand what they were saying, but knew from the tone that it was female. I managed to force my eyes open the slightest bit, but my vision was blurry. I could make out faint silhouettes ahead of me, moving around as if I wasn't even here... I tried to look around but my entire body ached. I let out the slightest groan and blinked repeatedly to get my vision back to normal.

It took a while but my vision started returning to normal and the first thing I saw when I looked up was the same large brown eyes that I had seen when I was knocked out. My eyes widened and I flinched at the looming figure above me. It was a young girl, probably only about 15, with long flowing black hair that extended beyond her waist and dark skin. She wore an animal skin dress but no shoes. She was staring into my eyes like I was a fascinating specimen that she had never seen before.

It all happened a little too fast for my liking. In an instant her eyes darted over to the other women and said something in a language I didn't recognise, but from the gesture of her hand, I'm guessing she called them over. There were around four other women near me and all hurried over. They were all older than the young girl and had shorter hair. Exchanging excited glances, they pulled me up to my feet and giggled. I tensed up and tried to steady myself, still a bit uneasy and lightheaded. Two of the women kept a tight grip on my arms and held me steady, while the other two started running their fingers through my hair and pulling on my clothes – examining me. I found this behaviour quite uncomfortable and strange, but I also guessed that this wasn't going to be a normal society. They seemed to be fascinated by me and in a way I found it flattering. They were speaking in their language as they went and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Eventually they left me alone and directed their attention to something else.

I heard a light groan quite close beside me and looked down... _Mal_!

His eyes opened slowly and I could tell he was just as dizzy as I had been just moments ago. The women noticed his movement and smiled. Before I could react they had already knelt beside him and eagerly waited for him to wake up more, probably to drag him to his feet as well. As his eyesight slowly adjusted and his eyes opened wider, his facial expression caused me to laugh.

Mal's eyes widened and he looked purely shocked. The women beamed at him and his eyes darted from each face until they landed on me. He smiled slightly and despite myself, I smiled back. The young girl was sat close to me and seemed afraid of Mal for some reason. She took shelter behind me and watched Mal with caution. In an instant the women helped Mal to his feet but otherwise didn't touch him. I found this strange considering the reaction to me. Two of the women stayed close to Mal while the rest walked back over to me. They were staring at my face, at quite close range, and I looked to Mal, who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Mal... why are they doing this?" I whispered, not wanting to say anything that may insult them by accident.

"I have no idea... maybe they like you?" he said smirking.

"Mal, they're not animals, they are people."

"And?"

"Never mind..." I sighed "Where are we... and where are the others?"

Mal just shrugged his shoulders in reply and looked around. I did the same and noticed for the first time what we were standing in. A tipi. The walls were decorated with various tribal symbols. The floor was made of some form of dry grass that had been weaved to make a floor. It was very interesting and creative. I had always wanted to see things like this, but never thought they actually existed anymore.

One woman took me and Mal by the hand and started leading us outside, talking to us, but we couldn't understand her. The other women waved and the young girl followed behind. As we emerged from the tipi we were met by bright sunlight and the most strange, yet beautiful scene I had seen in a long time.

We were in a large grassy field and in the distance were large mountains and forests. Various tipi's were dotted around the place, all different shapes and sizes and native men, women and children walked around. Some of them stopped and seemed shocked by mine and Mal's sudden appearance. There was a large, shallow river that flowed through the land and on the opposite side of this large grassy field was a deep dark forest. I had no idea where we were, or how we got here, but at least there was some form of civilisation. The woman led us through the petite village and I saw many things. People using paints on their skins and pinto horses, women weaving things and looking after the children that ran around happily. Men making tools like arrows, bows, spears, hammers and more and finally I saw some people decorating an area around a large pile of logs and stone, which I took as a bonfire.

"Natara?" Mal whispered and leaned closer to me

"Yeah."

"They're not gonna eat us right?"

I laughed lightly and slapped his arm.

"No, of course not. That fire is probably for..." My voice trailed off and I bit my lip. "Well... I hope not."

Mal and I gulped as we were finally led outside a large, heavily decorated tipi, the entrance covered by a large sheet of animal skin. The woman turned around to us and lifted her hand, saying something – I took it as 'stay here'. She then entered the tipi and left Mal and I with the little brown eyed girl from earlier. Mal turned around to face her and she ran behind me, holding onto my leg for protection.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Mal questioned turning to me.

"I don't think so... maybe she just doesn't like you." I said smirking.

He rolled his eyes at me and crossed his arms across his chest. I shook my head and turned to the little girl, kneeling down to her height. She backed off a little and seemed scared.

"Hello there." I said softly with a smile.

She looked like she didn't understand and said something in her language back to me, easing up slightly. I thought for a moment about how I could try to communicate with her and remembered the women back at the tipi. My face lit up and I gradually raised my hand and waved gently to her, repeating slowly.

"Hello."

Mal sighed and said "It's not going to work Natara, she won't understand y-"

Just then the girl raised her hand and waved back at me, smiling slightly. She tried to make out the greeting in English, but found herself unable to. Her voice was soft and flowed wonderfully when she spoke her own language. It just rolled off her tongue. But when she tried to speak English... well that was a whole lot different.

"H-Hel...He-"

I smiled at her as she scrunched up her nose and furrowed her brow in frustration. Mal looked amazed that she was even trying and I stood up again.

"See, Mal, it just takes time."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I was about to reply when the woman from earlier emerged from the tipi. She gestured for us to enter and I went in first. The young girl stayed close to me as Mal followed. As we entered the tent I smiled and my eyes widened at the scene.


	10. Chapter 10

_Lost In Blue _

_Chapter Ten _

_**A/N:  
><strong>_

_**Guys, just a quick heads up that I have exams soon. Psychology, Geography and Science, so I will have to be focussing on revising for them. This means that I may not be able to focus on writing until they are all over at the end of May. I will try my hardest to squeeze writing in where I can so I can update, but they will be less frequent, because obviously Exams before Writing. Plus, the holidays are almost over, going back on Monday, (Joy of my life...) so I will have school work to be getting on with as well. **_

_**-Molly**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies: <strong>_

_**Oryt (Hannah) **__**– Hahaha, sorry but at least it wasn't a HUGE cliff hanger right? :)**_

_**DarkAngel443**__** – Nice to hear from you! No need to wonder anymore, Awww sorry I made you tear up! Had no idea it was actually that sad. But everyone is saying it was! My bad! :D And that's interesting!**_

_**Nat157s (Natalie) **__**– Thank you, I thought it would be nice to do a remembrance thing for the people of the titanic (But make into my story as well) Thank you! I'm glad you like my stories! Oohh talent, I like the sound of that! Glad I make you happy, because you make me happy too! Hehehe, when stranded on an island – Include a tribe! (Wow... went weird for a moment there, ignore me!) Hahaha, yes you did make that name for me and I thank you! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natara Williams POV<strong>_

_The woman from earlier emerged from the tipi. She gestured for us to enter and I went in first. The young girl stayed close to me as Mal followed. As we entered the tent I smiled and my eyes widened at the scene. _

Inside the tipi was fairly large inside and was beautifully decorated with tribal patterns of all kinds. They were mainly of animals, such as an eagle and a wolf and a raven. They fascinated me, but that's not what I was smiling at. In the centre of the room was a small roaring fire surrounded by large rocks. Sat around the outside of it were Amy, Ken, Kai and Blaise, who were all listening intently to a man dressed in a eagle-feathered warbonnet with a painted face. He was quite old and from what I could guess, he was the chief. The woman led Mal and I to two empty spaces around the fire and gestured for us to sit. We did as told and everyone else smiled at our arrival. The young girl from earlier took a place beside the chief and smiled at him. The woman sat on the other side of him and kissed his cheek. I guessed that they were his daughter and wife.

The chief paused his speech while we took our seats. I looked around at everyone else and they seemed as lost as I was what anyone was saying. None of us could understand the language, but from the hand gestures I could probably try and guess what they were saying. I was sat beside Mal and Blaise followed by Kai, Amy and Ken on the other side of the fire. It was warm and welcoming in here, which was a nice change to the chilly, dull atmosphere of the cave. The chief whispered something to his wife, who nodded and exited the tipi. We all sat in silence for a brief moment before the chief spoke again.

"_Chama Wingapo" _

He looked at each of us and repeated this phrase, before continuing. His speech was far too complicated for me to pick anything up but from his tone and gestures, I think he was mentioning something about a celebration later tonight...

They all seemed friendly enough, or that's what I would have thought if they hadn't darted me in the neck and dragged us here against our will...

I wondered what they wanted with us, and why they had brought us here and so many other answers. Unfortunately the language barrier prevented me from asking anything, not to mention I didn't want to do anything that may get me killed... I didn't know much about this society, I didn't know their laws, their culture, their language or anything about their background. I had to go along with this for now, at least until I knew more.

The chief's wife re-entered the tipi a little while later with more women. They all were wearing feather headbands and their faces were painted with designs. I glanced over at everyone else, who seemed as confused as I was, until my eyes fell on Kai who was wide-eyed and beaming. I could only think '_pervert'_ but tried to shake the thought away. The native women stood in a line and the chief's wife took a position beside her husband again. They all said what I presumed was a greeting to the chief and stood quietly. He nodded and looked at us before placing his fist on his chest and saying

"_Sani" _

He then gestured to me and I looked around at the others for help. They all shrugged and I took a deep breath. I had an idea of what that meant but wasn't sure. The chief was waiting patiently for my reply and I cleared my throat.

"Um..." I imitated his gesture, but with my palm. "Natara?"

I sighed with relief when all the natives called "_Wingapo _Natara."

I guessed that what I said must have been correct, since they were using my name correctly. The chief did the same with everyone else. After we had exchanged our names the wife introduced herself.

"_Shima_"

And then the young girl with the big brown eyes stood up and proudly introduced herself, all the shyness from earlier seemed to have disappeared and she wasn't even afraid of Mal.

"_Tehya_!"

Amy, Blaise and I all smiled and 'aww'd' at her. She was so sweet. The chief laughed merrily at his daughter and clapped his hands together. The women from earlier moved quickly and took a place beside each of us. They placed feather headbands on our heads and quickly exited without saying another word. The chief and his wife stood up and said something, but I didn't know what, before exiting as well. We were left alone with Tehya, who quickly ran over to me and sat beside me, smiling sweetly up at me. I smiled back and scooted closer to her.

"Guys," Kai said "How awesome is this place?"

"I will admit, it is very interesting." I said, looking around the tipi.

"Yeah... did anyone else have no idea what he was saying?" Mal said, his eyes passing over everyone.

We all laughed lightly and shook our heads.

"Not. A. Clue." Ken replied.

"I love these headband things; they're so creative and cute!" Amy squealed and ran her hand over the long feather.

"Tell me about it. We get to keep this right?" Blaise asked and took it off her head to examine it.

Tehya pulled on my sleeve to get my attention and I turned to face her.

"She _really_ likes you, Nat." Mal stated, observing the scene.

"Yeah, I wonder why."

Tehya looked up at me and smiled. She looked over my shoulder at Mal and his behind me. I wondered why she was afraid of Mal, he didn't look bad.

"I want to know why she won't approach you, Mal. Maybe you're scary." I joked.

"_Ha ha_." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes "... I'm not _that_ scary am I?" he said, genuinely concerned.

I laughed and shook my head before returning my attention to Tehya. She waved at me and tried to speak English again.

"He-Hel..."

She sighed and pouted up at me. I smiled at her and spoke slowly, she obviously wanted to learn English, and I was willing to teach her. I waved gently as I spoke, so she knew what I was saying.

"Hello."

"Hel...Hello."

I nodded and beamed at her when she got it right. She clapped her hands and laughed. I thought she was so adorable trying to learn our language. Mal pulled himself over to us and sat beside me. Tehya moved back slightly, but I reached over and rested my hand on top of hers. She moved closer to me and hugged me tightly, watching Mal cautiously. Amy, Ken, Blaise and Kai had taken to talking to each other and didn't pay Mal and me much attention. I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay... It's okay. He's not going to hurt you Tehya."

She looked at me with the mention of her name and frowned. I sighed and tried to find a different way to communicate with her.

"Um... Oh, I know!" I turned to Mal and gestured for him to come over. He obeyed and Tehya whimpered. "Tehya," she looked at me "Watch this."

I pointed to my eyes as I said it and then to Mal. She released me and I reached over to Mal. He seemed confused at what I was doing until I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. I could feel Mal's strong arms hug me back and we stayed like that for a short moment before I pulled away.

"See? He's not scary." I rubbed his bicep gently "He's a big softie really."

"Am not!" Mal retorted and playfully pouted slightly.

I laughed and pushed him away. Tehya had been observing us and was now smiling sweetly. She stood up and slowly approached Mal. He didn't move and smiled at her as she looked at him. She leaned in close to his face and scrunched her nose up at him, almost scrutinising his features. Mal's deep blue eyes darted to me.

"Uh... Nat, is this normal?" he whispered.

I laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, she did the same with me when I woke up."

"By the way, why are they being so nice to us when they darted us in our necks?"

"I have no idea, Mal. Maybe they didn't want us to know where they lived or something."

"Then why bring us here?"

"We're outsiders, with strange behaviours and clothes. They probably wanted to understand us more, so brought us here."

"Wait wait... _we're _the ones with strange clothes and behaviour?"

"To these people, yes."

"Alright then."

Tehya pulled back from Mal and smiled. She placed her hands on his cheeks and giggled. He smiled at her and placed his hands on top of hers.

"Okay, that is adorable." I commented and Mal chuckled.

"I try."

She removed her hands from Mal's face and took a seat across from us. She waved gently and said "Hello." Me and Mal waved back and said "Hello" as well. She smiled and clapped her hands together in happiness. I couldn't stop the huge grin that appeared on my lips when I was with her. She was just so sweet.

* * *

><p>Mal, Tehya and I had stayed seated in a triangle for hours, trying to communicate with each other. She had taught us a couple of words in her language and in return I taught her the English version. I had learned that <em>'wingapo' <em>meant 'welcome' and _'Husquequenatora' _meant 'now I understand you'. And also that _'Mattaquenatorath'_ meant 'I don't understand you'. Using these words we were able to sort of talk to each other.

It was starting to get dark now, and we had heard many voices from outside. Tehya quickly got up and peeked her head outside, before returning and taking Mal and I by the hand, pulling us up. Amy, Ken, Kai and Blaise saw us being led away and followed. We lifted up the animal skin door and walked outside, Mal close on my heels. The bonfire had already been started and roasting on top of it was a wild deer. The natives were gathering around the fire, setting up decorations and various objects. I could see the chief and his wife sitting on large pillows that had been placed on the floor. There was a space for Tehya on the other side of the chief and three slightly smaller pillows on either side next to them. I kept hold of Tehya's hand as she led me through the crowd. I reached behind me and grabbed Mal's wrist so he was being dragged with me. Everyone else tried to keep up with us until we were stood in front of Sani and Shima. They greeted us and gestured for us to have a seat on the smaller pillows. Tehya pulled me next to her and Mal sat beside me, followed by Blaise. Kai, Amy and Ken sat on the other side and were looking around at the busy natives. When things had been set up, the chief stood up and addressed his people. He called to them and raised his hands to gain their attention. Everyone turned to look at him and he yelled something that I didn't understand, before gesturing to each of us and introducing us.

"Blaise, Mal, Natara," Then he turned to face the others and continued "Kai, Amy, Ken."

All the tribe members called in unison "_Chama Wingapo!" _before cheering.

I looked to Mal, who was smirking at me. He leant over and I could feel his hot breath tickle my ear.

"This is too surreal." He whispered.

"I know... It's amazing." I whispered back breathlessly, blushing slightly.

The chief called to everyone and the celebration started. Many men, women and children started dancing around the large fire, singing songs and playing woodwind instruments. From what I could see, there was an Ocarina, A Pan Flute and many more things make from wood. Sani, the chief, handed Kai a smoke pipe and he examined it before taking a long drag. He coughed slightly and blew the remaining smoke into the air. Kai then passed it onto Amy and Ken who imitated his actions. They then passed it down the row of people that were sat in a large circle around the fire. Sani then passed a different smoke pipe to me and gestured for me to smoke it. I smiled slightly and took a small drag before passing it to Mal, coughing slightly. Mal gladly took it from me and took a long drag, not coughing and blowing it into the air above him.

"Damn... that is good!" He commented before passing it to Blaise "You gotta try it."

"Hell yeah, gimme!"

Blaise said and extended her hands out, like I little child that wanted something. I rolled my eyes as he gave it her and she smoked it before passing it on. The pipes came back around a number of times and I could feel myself starting to become dizzy. Mal, Blaise, Ken and I had stayed sat down, but Amy had started giggling uncontrollably along with Kai and they had run off to explore. When my vision cleared I noticed them sat with some native women that were painting their faces with tribal pattern. They had removed Kai's shirt and were painting his chest with palm prints and various shapes. I nudged Mal and pointed over at the scene. He just started laughing and leaned against me. I started laughing as well and leaned back. Blaise had moved over to sit with Ken, who were talking with some natives and Ken was being swarmed by many women. That just made me laugh more and I ended up on the floor, gripping my sides and kicking my legs. Mal had to take a number of deep breaths before calming down and sitting up properly. I tried to calm down and we ended up back to back, using each other for support.

"Mal..." I mumbled, my vision dancing.

"Uh huh."

"I think... I think that, that pipe had something in it..."

He chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yup. I think were high, Nat..."

We broke into laughter again I could feel my sides burning. As we were laughing, Tehya approached us and took me by the hand. I looked up at her and my laughter faded. She was pulling me towards the fire, encouraging me to join in.

"Oh... No Tehya, I couldn't."

I tried to protest but was grabbed by more native women, dragging me up. I glanced back at Mal who winked at me and started talking to the chief. I had no choice but to join in, since I wasn't allowed to sit down again. Trust me, I tried. The music had a good beat, and I found myself enjoying it. Amy and Kai had joined us and we were all laughing and dancing together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mal Fallon's POV <strong>_

I watched as Natara was dragged by about five women and Tehya to the fire. She tried to protest, but they were having none of it. I chuckled at her and watched her as Amy and Kai joined her. They all held hands and started circling around the fire, dancing. Sani leaned over to me and pointed at Natara, saying something that I didn't understand. It seemed like a compliment so I just nodded and returned my attention to Natara.

The circle had broken apart and they were dancing on their own. I saw Natara sticking with Amy, Kai and Tehya, but I wasn't focussed on them. All I could focus on was Natara and how beautiful she looked. She was smiling, showing her perfect in-line white teeth and time seemed to slow down. I blamed whatever was in that pipe but right now, I should be thanking it. I could see every movement Natara made clearly. How her hips swayed in time with the beat and how her long silky brunette hair flowed in the wind. I also saw how the light from the fire lit up her face and features. She looked breathtaking... even more so than usual. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she moved. She looked over at me and our eyes met in a passionate gaze. Her soft hazel eyes were shining and she smiled at me. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster in my chest and I flashed her a smile back. She blushed slightly and looked away.

A little while later she was finally allowed to sit back down and seemed out of breath. She flopped beside me and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she smiled.

"Have fun?"

"...Yes... I did..." she said between breaths.

She looked up at me and I met her gaze. Her chest was rising and falling unevenly and she was panting. I'll admit that I found it quite attractive to say the least. Her eyes were reflecting the stars in the sky and made them twinkle. I looked up to the sky and saw the number of stars in the sky.

"Nat... come on."

I got to my feet and helped her up. I slipped my hand into hers and we walked away from the party and over to an area by the shallow river. We both sat down facing the river and I looked up at the sky. Natara's breathing had started regulating and she followed my gaze.

"Wow..." she mumbled "It's beautiful, Mal."

"Yeah..."

I wasn't looking at the stars though, I was looking at Natara. No amount of stars could compare to her beauty... _ever_. She looked over at me and started blushing slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing..." I replied, maybe a little too quickly.

She smiled and rested against my shoulder once more. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. We both reclined onto the grass and stared up at the stars. She rested on my chest and looked up at me.

"I never got to see the stars much... back in the city." She said softly.

"I know what you mean. Although, when I was a teenager me and Cynthia used to try and find things in the stars."

"You did?" She returned her attention to the sky "Can you see anything?"

"Um..."

I pointed out some constellations that I knew and she seemed fascinated. She even scrunched up her nose when she couldn't see one and it made her look adorable. After spending some time together we were dragged back to the party, where we ate and danced some more. One thing was for certain though; I couldn't keep my eyes off her...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's the link for what I imagined the Tipi would look like: (Just remove the spaces) <strong>_

https : / / www . apachetents . com / images / Nomadics - inside - a - 18 - ft - tipi . jpg

_**Powhatan Language Translations (My knowledge of this lost language is very brief) **_

_**Chama Wingapo – Welcome, friend  
><strong>_

_**Wingapo – Welcome  
><strong>_

_**Husquequenatora – Now I Understand You  
><strong>_

_**Mattaquenatorath – I Don't Understand You**_

_**Name Meanings **_

_**Sani – The Old One (M)  
><strong>_

_**Shima – Mother (F)  
><strong>_

_**Tehya - Precious (F) **_


	11. Chapter 11

_Lost In Blue _

_Chapter Eleven_

_**Hello, alright I know that I said I wouldn't be writing very often but I still have today and tomorrow before I go back to school. So I'm going to try and fit as much writing chapters in during that time, but not post them of course, so I can spread them out. I hope that makes you all slightly happier, so I'm not abandoning you completely! :D Plus, my first exam is in exactly one month today. So I don't have to revise just yet. No point in stressing right now. **_

_**Also, I have (hopefully) big news!  
>I have finally figured out what I want to do with my life. I either want to be an author, a criminal psychologist or an animal behaviouristbiologist. So, I've decided that I am going to start writing a book. Yes, an official book. :) Fanfiction had rekindled my passion for writing and I gave up writing a while ago, but then got back into it and now I love it again!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies:<strong>_

_**Oryt (Hannah)**__** – Aww don't worry, I'm not totally leaving! You'll still hear from me when I post and write reviews and answer your PM's! Thank you, all I can do is try my hardest (Which I hope is enough) Hahaha, you do that! ;)  
>Awww seriously? That means so much to me and I'm honestly smiling like a retard right now! Hahaha, aww I'm glad you like Tehya. Hehehe. The language used to be one of many native American languages, and I love native American culture, so I had to include it! ME TOO! I want a tipi, seriously. I WANT ONE. Hehehe, thanks, I love long reviews. <strong>_

_**The Sarcastic Polar Bear**__** – Hehehe, thank you! :)**_

_**PlayingWithColdFlames**__** – Hahaha, that was an interesting rhyme. I'd never heard that version before! I won't let it end like that! It's fine, honestly. :D**_

_**iPreferToBeAnonymous (Jamie) **__**– I like the new pen-name! Thanks for PM-ing me the reviews :) I already replied on there, but oh well! THANK YOU! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mal Fallon's POV<strong>_

The first thing I could feel when I woke up was a ruthless pounding inside my head. My eyes were burning from the smoke coming from the dying bonfire and my muscles ached like hell. I rubbed my eyes with my pointer finger and thumb before slowly opening them to the bright sunlight. It took longer than I had expected for them to adjust, but I blamed the alcohol. Or, I think it was alcohol at least...

When Natara and I were dragged back to the celebration last night, the chief started passing around a bowl of strange coloured liquid. I don't think I would have drunk it if I hadn't been smoking whatever was in that pipe. I swear that thing was full of drugs. Although, on the upside I had a good night overall... I think. From what I can remember at least. Probably blacked out early in the morning.

I looked around at the worn out scene in front of me. People were sprawled out everywhere including little children which I'll admit, worried me. I tried to pull myself up into a seating position but was stopped by something lying on my chest. I looked down and a small cheesy grin appeared on my face. A half naked Natara Williams was resting on top of my chest. She was dressed in a traditional animal skin dress, which made her look very voluptuous, and was wearing a distorted feather headband. Her beautiful features had been painted on with tribal patterns that highlighted her closed eyes and slightly parted lips. She looked so gorgeous...

I also noticed that my chest was bare - I had no idea where my shirt was - and covered with similar symbols and palm prints like I saw Kai getting earlier in the night. I guessed that I must have been too drunk to care about what they did to me, or I would have never allowed this to happen. I ran my hand over my cheek and pulled it back, examining it. Just as I thought, I had weird paint on my face. Joy. I rubbed my cheeks, hoping to remove most of the paint from them and lay back down. My vision was still a little blurry and my head felt like someone was smashing it with a hammer. And trust me, in my line of work, you know how that feels. I groaned slightly and tried to gather my thoughts.

I returned my attention to the serene Natara below me. Her chest was rising and falling steadily and some of her long auburn hair shielded part of her face from view. I gently brushed the loose strands behind her ear, revealing her full face to me. I traced her jaw line with my finger before tenderly caressing her cheek, stirring her from her sleep. I saw her eyes flutter open and look up at me. She squinted before groaning and burying her head deeper into my chest.

"Hangover?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know I do," she said, but her voice was muffled into my chest. "What happened?"

"I can't remember."

"Well you're helpful." She moaned and pushed off my chest, looking around. "Wow... some party huh."

"I'm guessing so." I mumbled, staring up at her and she hung over me. "From what I can remember anyway."

"Hm..."

"Nice outfit." I quipped.

Natara looked at me confused before she followed my gaze down to her outfit. She gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth. I just laughed at her and she slapped my chest playfully.

"Not funny. How the hell did this happen!"

"Shh!" I snapped "I have a headache and you're not helping."

"Sorry... but seriously... what the hell happened last night?"

I just shrugged in reply. Natara pulled herself off me and onto her feet and it was only now that I realised just how short the animal skin dress was. My eyes wandered up her long slender legs, they seemed to go on forever... The dress only just covered the tops of her thighs and left her lower half bare.

"Uh... Natara?"

"What is it, Mal." she mumbled while wandering around, probably searching for her actual clothes.

"You should look at that dress... it's _very _short on you."

"What?"

She turned around to face me and placed her hands on her hips. Her eyes flickered down to her attire and sighed.

"Great. Just great." She complained and shook her head. "I look like some native stripper."

"And that's a bad thing?" I joked, smirking at her.

Despite her obvious distress, she managed a small smile and threw a piece of cloth at me. I caught it and looked it over. It was my shirt.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Now put it on and help me find my actual clothes."

"Yes, your highness." I said and did a fake bow.

"Shut it, choir boy."

We both laughed and I slipped my shirt on. It seemed that we were the first people awake in the village, while everyone else was passed out. I walked around, making sure not to step on anyone that was in the way and searched for Natara's clothes. I managed to find her trousers thrown over a bar, but not her shirt.

"Nat, I got your trousers."

"Oh good!"

She rushed over to me and took them, before giving me a quick hug and started to search again. I continued to wander around, looking at the many drunken faces of the natives. My eyes scanned for any signs of Amy, Ken, Blaise or Kai, but I couldn't find them.

"Natara?"

"Yeah."

"Where's everyone else?"

Natara stopped dead in her tracks and scanned the area. I could see the worry grow in her eyes the more she looked around and started to be concerned myself.

"Um..." She trailed off. "I'm sure they're around here... somewhere."

"You don't think-"

"No!" She cut me off, before realising that she had raised her voice. "Um... no." She said in a quieter tone.

Natara returned to looking around, eventually finding her remaining clothes strewn about the place. She entered a nearby tipi and emerged a couple of minutes later, wearing her normal attire. I'll admit that I was a little disappointed that she had changed, but understood how uncomfortable she must have been. She was wiping her cheeks as she walked over to me, scrunching up her nose and furrowing her brow in frustration. I was unable to stop the smile that tugged at the corners of my lips. She just looked too adorable when she did that.

"Okay, that's a _little_ better." She mumbled to herself before lifting her head up to face me. "Right... what do we do now?"

"Um..." I thought for a moment, looking around. My eyes fell on the shallow river, where the pinto horses were drinking. "I don't know about you Nat, but I'm getting this paint off my face."

She looked confused, but I just smirked and headed over to the river. Natara cautiously followed behind me, trying to figure out what I was doing. I didn't look at her and knelt beside her river, submerged my hands in the cool water and splashing some on my face. I felt Natara's presence appear beside me and she imitated my actions. She splashed some water on her face until the remaining paint rolled off, flowing through the water and washing down the stream. I ran my hand through my tousled hair and sighed. I didn't even have any time to react before I was ambushed by a little figure.

"Hello!" She called as she jumped on my back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I couldn't help but laugh and lifted her up into a piggy back. I looked over my shoulder at my small attacker and smiled. Natara was giggling at us and covered her mouth with her hand. The little chief's daughter, Tehya was clinging onto me, smiling that sweet smile of hers.

"Hello there." I said and placed her back onto the ground.

Tehya looked at Natara and hugged her quickly. Natara smiled at her when her giggling ceased and stood up. Tehya looked from me to Natara a number of times before taking our hands and pulling us along with her. We were dragged to the chief's tipi and taken inside, only to find Amy, Ken, Kai and Blaise fully awake and eating some form of soup. They greeted us when we entered and we sat down with Tehya in between us. She handed us a bowl each and we had breakfast. It was much easier to let other people find and feed you then hunting yourself. When we were done I looked around at the others, that seemed to be in a worse state then Natara or I were. Blaise massaged her temples and groaned a lot, while Amy and Ken used each other for support. They were resting shoulder to shoulder, with Amy's head in his neck and his chin on top of her head. Kai looked worst; he was wearing the full native attire, but his seemed to fit. He had paint almost everywhere, his face, his chest and even his legs. I tried to fight back a laugh and disguised it as a cough. Everyone but Natara and I were still wearing their feather headbands.

Tehya interrupted my observations when she whimpered at Natara. Natara's attention was immediately on her and she leant down, placing her hand on Tehya's shoulder. Tehya just looked at her and pulled on her clothes, frowning.

"What?"

She sighed and stood up, running outside. Natara looked at me and I could see she thought she had done something wrong. I reached over and placed my hand of her shoulder comfortingly. She pouted slightly and looked to the floor.

"Mal..." Kai mumbled, looking at me.

"What is it Kai."

He smiled at me and laughed a little.

"Guys, they don't know!"

Ken, Amy and Blaise burst into light laughter. I looked at Natara and she seemed as confused as I was. I placed my hand back on the ground and looked around, hoping someone would give me answer.

"What?" She said.

Amy's laughter ceased first and she shushed the others. My headache was slowly turning into a migraine and I rubbed my temples.

"You two honestly don't remember?"

"Can't say I do..." I said, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone exchanged glances before Amy cleared her throat.

"Well last night... Mal, do you remember speaking to the chief at all?"

"Yeah, quite early in the night, why?"

"Oh... what did he do _exactly_?"

"He pointed at Natara and said something, so I just nodded. Amy, come on. Why does this matter?"

"_Well_..."

"Amy!" Natara and I shouted, getting impatient.

"Alright, alright! You two kind of got married... Congratulations!" She blurted out and clapped her hands, until she saw the looks on our faces.

My jaw dropped and I looked at Natara, who was sat in disbelief. Her eyes were wide and her shoulders had dropped.

"W-What...?" Natara stuttered.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Me and Natara... got married? When? Why? So many questions ran through my head but I couldn't find any words to speak. Before we could question it any further, Tehya came back into the tent, holding something it her hands.

She skipped over to me and Natara and handed her the object. Natara was still shocked, but tried to focus on what Tehya had handed her. The rest of the room went silent and observed Natara and Tehya, me included. Natara unfolded the piece of cloth that she held in her hand and smiled sadly. Tehya pulled out Natara's feather headband from behind her back and slipped it on her head. Natara just laughed lightly and smiled at her.

"Oh Tehya..."

"What is it?" Blaise questioned.

"My guess... it's my wedding dress."

Natara held up the outfit. It was the short animal print dress that she had woken up in. Tehya smiled and said something in Powhatan, but I couldn't understand what. She placed it in front of Natara and repeated herself.

"No Tehya." Natara shook her head and gently pushed it away. "No."

"Aww go on, Nat. She obviously wants you to wear it."

"No way, Mal."

I just shrugged and watched as Tehya sat down in between us again. Natara folded the clothes up and set them down beside her. As if on cue, Sani, the chief entered his tipi.

"_Ah. Chama Wingapo!" _He called and smiled at us.

Tehya ran up to her father and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and stroked her hair before taking his seat in front of the fire. Shima entered next and re-lit the fire, instantly warming up the tipi. She handed some necklace-type-things to her husband and left, not looking back at any of us. There was a moment's silence before the chief cleared his throat. Her turned to Natara and I and smiled, before gesturing for us to come over to him. I looked to Natara, who met my gaze and took a deep breath. She slowly stood up and I followed her, walking over to the chief. He signalled for us to sit in front of him, which we did. Sani started talking and then presented a necklace to Natara. She took it and held it in her palms, examining it.

"Thank you." She said and curled her fingers around it.

"What is it, Nat?"

"It's a totem animal, I think."

The chief then handed one to me and I took it. I nodded gratefully at him and looked at the necklace in my hand. It was a hand carving of a wolf. I raised my eyebrow at it and looked at Natara. She re-opened her palms and I looked at her carving.

"It's an... owl?"

"Yeah. What does it mean?"

"I think I can answer that!" Kai piped up and bounded over to us.

The chief was taken aback for a brief moment and we glared at Kai, shooting him a look that said if-you-get-us-in-trouble-your-dead. He laughed nervously and apologised before sitting in between me and Natara. After a moment the chief stared at Kai and chuckled, before extended his hand out to him, presenting a necklace with a carving of an Otter. When he received it his face lit up and he beamed at the chief, who chuckled at his excitement. Tehya sat down beside her father and took the three remaining necklaces from him, and handed them to Amy, Ken and Blaise. They all stared at their cravings with appreciation and smiled. The chief stood up and bowed to us, before exiting the tipi and leaving us in there.

"So Kai, you were saying..."

"Oh! Right!" He motioned for Amy, Ken and Blaise to come over before holding his totem animal in his open palm so we could look at it. "Take mine for example, it's an Otter-"

"Skip to the important part Kai." I sighed.

"Anyway! Mine mainly means that I am the master at enjoying life, I'm playful and chatty."

"Damn straight."

"Yep!" He grinned. "What's yours Mal?"

"Um... a wolf."

"Oh! That's an interesting one. It's known as the teacher in native American cultures, but also shows loyalty, strength, intuition and many other things."

"Awesome." I smirked.

"Natara?"

"Oh, mine's an owl."

"That means Wisdom mainly. You have great insight."

"Wow... thanks."

"Ames?"

"A Deer."

"I knew it! That stands for Femininity, gentleness and kindness."

"Awww, that's nice."

Amy slipped her necklace around her neck and held it in between her hands, smiling sweetly to herself. Ken was next and he had a Cougar. Kai said that it meant power and leadership. Ken smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. _Show-off_. Blaise had a fox, which Kai had laughed at and said it means cunning and trickster. She huffed at her totem and slipped it into her pocket. Tehya had shown hers to Natara, and I had peeked at it over her shoulder. It was of a dolphin, and I told Kai what it was. He said that meant joy and harmony, which I thought described her perfectly. I ruffled her long silky black hair and she giggled, before hugging me around my waist. I stroked her hair and she sat beside me, leaning against me.

A little while later, Shima peeked her head in the tipi and called to us. She told us to follow her, and Tehya skipped after her. Amy and Ken walked out afterwards and I thought I saw them hold hands for a moment, but couldn't be sure as they disappeared out the tipi. Kai and Blaise walked out after and Blaise turned to me before she left.

"You coming Mal?"

"Uh... yeah, I'll be there soon." I smiled a small smile at her and she nodded, before walking away.

Natara and I stood up and an awkward silence hung over us. I knew what I wanted to say, but didn't know how to put it... so I just said

"So... We're married!"

She just shook her head and sighed.

"Oh Mal..."


	12. Chapter 12

_Lost In Blue_

_Chapter Twelve_

_**So this story will maybe have a couple chapters left to go, because I will be busy and already know the ending in my head, well depending on your decision that is. That's right! I want you, my wonderful readers to let me know if:  
><strong>_

_**-They should not be rescued and stay on the island in the tribe forever  
><strong>_

_**-They are rescued (This is the one I have an ending planned out for) **_

_**I won't be able to update as frequently as I've said, so yeah. I'll miss you guys! Your amazing! :')**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies:<strong>_

_**Bonnie Salvatore **__**–Hahaha, sorry. I am a tease! Thank you, for the Good Luck! :)**_

_**Diamondsintherough**__** – Hahaha, happy to hear I made you laugh! Aww, it is? That means a lot, thank you. :)**_

_**KittyAdaigo**__** – Oh hello! You're new! :D Nice to meet you, Hahaha, yeah they did ;) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy Chen's POV<strong>_

We had all just been given a necklace with what Natara described as a totem animal. Kai had, very excitedly, told us all what it meant. Mine was a deer and I thought it was the sweetest thing in the world. I slipped it around my neck and held it in between my hands before we were called outside by the chief's wife, Shima. I got up and started following when Ken slipped his hand into mine. I giggled as we walked, entwining out fingers together. I couldn't remember all that happened last night, but one thing that I could remember was when I had stopped dancing. I had walked over and sat next to Ken, who had placed his strong arm around my shoulders. Natara and Mal were nowhere to be seen, but Kai was getting the full native make-over. Blaise was sat with us, smoking the strange looking pipe that had been passed around. I only had a short drag so I didn't completely lose myself. A little while later I remember Blaise passing out... but not seeming to care. It was just me and Ken sat together. We got to talking and I don't know why it happened, but we kissed. It was like fireworks were going off... I remember feeling his soft lips touch mine for the first time and wrapping my arms around his neck. It was perfect... When we were out of earshot from the others I turned to him and smiled.

"Ken?"

"Yeah Ames."

"Are we going to tell the others... you know, about us?"

We stopped walking and he turned to me, flashing me a small reassuring smile.

"Eventually. Let them recover from their hangover first though... And then there's getting over the shock that Natara and Mal got married."

I tried to stop the giggle that was forcing its way out, but found myself unable to.

"I still can't believe that."

We continued to follow Shima, my small hand wrapped in his large one. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster in my chest when I looked at him. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, sighing in contentment. It was truly perfect...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natara Williams POV<strong>_

I watched as the last of the gang left, Blaise asking Mal if he was coming and completely ignoring me. Not that I cared in the slightest, I actually preferred it when she didn't talk to me. When we were left alone there was a brief moment of awkward silence before Mal broke it.

"So... We're married."

I shook my head and sighed.

"Oh Mal..."

I hung my head and rubbed my temples, trying to take all of this in. From what I had gathered, Mal and I got married for some reason. I got dressed into a very short, very revealing native animal skin dress and was painted on. And finally, started dancing around a fire... I must have looked so stupid. I also didn't understand why no one stopped us from getting wed. Surely if Amy and Ken can remember last night that they would have done something to stop us? I made a mental note to ask them later and lifted my head up to meet Mal's gaze. He was waiting patiently for me to respond to his statement, subconsciously biting the inside of his cheek nervously. I could tell from the way he was acting that he was trying to hide something. Some form of emotion from me, but I couldn't figure out what. I remembered a couple nights ago, when we held the funeral and I saw his eyes, full of sorrow.

"Mal?"

He just nodded in reply, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fi-"

"No you're not." I interrupted already knowing that would have been his answer. "Mal, you can tell me. I've noticed for a while now that there's something bothering you."

"Oh... nothing gets by you does it, Nat?" He joked – but I could tell he was trying to avoid the subject.

"Yes. Now tell me." I said, taking my FBI Agent voice and getting straight to the point.

He sighed and cleared his throat. He paused for a moment and tapped his foot on the floor.

"Alright," He started; his voice was softer than usual. "It's just... I mean, being here on this island, I know that we won't be found, Nat. Especially now that we're here. We aren't even near the shore. How the hell is a rescue boat supposed to find us _here_?"

I nodded my head slowly, sudden realisation dawning on me. I was taking in what he was saying, but part of me still had hope. There had got to be a way off this island, we'd be rescued eventually... right? Before I could respond he added,

"Then there's this entire situation. We're married for God sake! The worst part is I don't even remember it..."

"Mal, I know that things are... hectic at the minute. Sure, rescue seems unlikely but it's not impossible. We still have to keep hoping for rescue," I walked over to him and squeezed his bicep comfortingly "And am I really that bad to be married to?" I quipped, hoping to cheer him up slightly.

He laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Well, after going undercover-" he started sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Don't even bring that up. Now come on, we'll sort this out."

I started walking toward the exit when I heard Mal call after me.

"Yes _dear_."

I rolled my eyes playfully and pointed to the exit. He chuckled and walked outside, me shortly following him. We ducked under the animal skin doorway and were met by the morning sunlight. Native people had started waking up from their blackouts and were clearing up the strewn decorations and clothing. There were groans and grunts coming from every direction, obviously from the hangovers. My eyes scanned the area until I saw Amy, Ken, Kai and Blaise gathered near the shallow river. Mal and I walked over and joined the gang silently. When I stood next to the others, Mal at my side, I noticed the Chief, Shima and Tehya were stood before us. Upon mine and Mal's arrival the chief beamed and threw up his hands. He walked over to us and hugged us both at the same time tightly. My arms were crushed and unable to move as I was pressed against Sani and Mal. I forced a smile when he pulled back, feeling slightly awkward. I glanced over to Amy and Ken and noticed them holding hands. My eyes widened but before I could say anything Tehya ran over to me and presented something to me. Sani, the chief, started talking to me as Tehya handed me the object. I took it from her gratefully and smiled, before having a closer look.

It was a beautifully carved wooden bow with a carving of an owl on it and had a tight string attached to it. There was a feather fastened to the bow stave and it had a good grip handle. Tehya then handed me a beautifully decorated arrow holder equipped with a full set of arrows. The holder had an image of a tribal owl on the front of it followed by various symbols that I had seen around the village.

"Wow..." was all I managed to say.

I looked up at the chief and flashed him a genuine smile. It was an amazing gift to receive, and nothing like I had ever seen before. He nodded in approval and clapped his hands. Tehya ran off and my jaw dropped when she returned. She brought with her a large pinto horse. It had a feather in its nicely groomed mane and its coat was light brown and white. Tehya led it over to Mal and me and handed Mal the rein. He warily took it and smiled, although I could tell he was forcing it. The chief offered us the horse and I guessed that it was a wedding gift. I took the horse from Mal, who was growing increasingly uncomfortable, and shook Sani's hand as a thank you. We left Amy, Kai, Ken and Blaise with the Chief and Shima, but Tehya decided to follow us. I guided the horse while Mal walked beside me.

"Nat?" Mal started and I nodded to let him know I was listening. "Why did we just get given a horse?"

"It's a wedding gift. And besides, she's cute!"

"Ah I see... the wedding creeps up again."

"Shut up, Mal. You're the one who got us engaged in the first place!" I said slapping his arm playfully.

Tehya giggled and held both our hands as we walked. I had slung my arrow holder over my shoulder and was holding my bow in the same hand as the rein. The horse, whom I had yet to name, kept on nibbling at my hair. It wasn't like any other horse I had worked with before, but it was beautiful all the same.

"I didn't know I did though!" Mal retorted and rubbed his arm in fake pain.

"I know. But I'm still blaming you."

"Yeah yeah, you sound like my ex-wife."

We both laughed and continued to walk. Tehya was skipping merrily in between us and continuously glanced up at me or Mal. I looked over to Mal, seeing him smiling slightly at Tehya. He glanced up at me and met my gaze. Our eyes locked and I stared into his sapphire eyes. His charming smile grew on his face and he ran his hand through his tousled hair. I scrutinized his eyes and smiled wider when I noticed that his sorrow and pain had disappeared. His eyes sparkled under the morning sun making them look bright and content. I hadn't realised that I had stopped walking until Tehya pulled on my hand, forcing me to break our passionate gaze. I sighed inwardly and crouched down so I was Tehya's height and smiled at her. My eyes flickered to the horse and back to her before an idea sparked inside my mind. I gently lifted her up and placed her on the back on the horse and she giggled with glee. I stroked her cheek and gave her the rein to hold. She made a popping sound with her mouth and the horse started walking behind Mal and me rhythmically. I stood a little closer to Mal, so our hands brushed. Mal looked away, trying to hide the light blush that crept onto his cheeks. I laughed lightly and slid my hand into his, feeling a burning sensation in my cheeks. I knew I was blushing as well, but couldn't care. He smirked slightly and squeezed my hand lightly. Tehya tittered and covered her mouth, muffling the sound. I glanced at her before returning my attention to Mal. I tucked some of my hair behind my ear and cleared my dry throat. I could feel my heart beating faster and my blush increasing. I didn't know how we'd get out of this marriage, maybe it wouldn't count legally when we got home... _if _we got home. But as of right now, I didn't mind what happened. This was a peaceful life. Not doing much and just spending time together, living in a small family community.

"Natara," Mal said softly "You know... maybe this isn't _that _bad. I mean, you could have been paired with some random native guy right?"

"Yeah," I laughed "I guess so."

"And..." his voice trailed off and I could tell he was backing out of what he was going to say.

"And?" I urged, my eyes widening slightly.

"Um... well, I'd say I'm pretty lucky."

"Lucky? Why?"

"Because... you're smart, funny... beautiful."

My cheeks must have turned the deepest shade of red and I tried to hide it as best I could.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered and struggled to keep my voice calm. "Well you aint so bad yourself."

I nudged his arm as I said it and he laughed lightly. I took some deep breaths, trying to still my racing heart. Mal entwined out fingers, locking our hands together. I smiled at him and rested my head on his broad shoulder. All the while, Tehya was observing us and giggling delightedly, but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention to her I was too focused on Mal. Tehya called to us and we both snapped out of the blissful moment, turning to her. She had stopped the horse outside of a nicely decorated tipi. Mal and I shared a quick glance before walking over, our hands still locked together. Tehya jumped down from the horse and tied it to a post outside the tipi. She pulled back the material and we peered inside. Tehya pushed us inside and ran in after us. She proudly gestured to the decoration and inside was two animal fur beds, laid neatly beside each other.

"Okay... Nat?" Mal whispered, looking at me for help.

I just shrugged and patted Tehya on the back. She hugged me and Mal quickly before exiting, leaving us alone.

"I think... it's ours."

"_Ours_?"

"Married remember."

"Oh, right."

We looked around at the stunning decor before I finally unlinked our hands and placed my bow and arrows down beside one of the beds.

"My side," I gestured to one bed before the other "Your side. Stay on it."

"Yes your majesty." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

I sighed and walked over to him, taking both his hands in mine. I looked into his eyes and felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth.

"Look, Mal, it'll be alright." I paused. "We'll work this out."

"Yeah, I know."

Mal placed his warm hands on my cheeks and stared into my eyes lovingly. He tenderly placed a kiss on my forehead before resting his head against mine.

"I know..." he repeated softly and closed his eyes.

I closed my eyes as well and placed my hands over the top of Mal's. We eventually moved into a warm embrace and I rested my head against his hard chest. I could hear his heartbeat and feel his soft breathing. It was as if everything else didn't matter right now, the world seemed to fade away. I looked up into Mal's cobalt blue eyes and got caught. We put our foreheads together again and I could feel Mal's hot breath brush against my cheeks. My hand drifted up towards his cheek and I slowly traced his jaw line, all the while staring at his perfect soft lips. Mal started leaning forward and I instinctively did the same. It felt like an eternity until our lips brushed. I closed my eyes and was lost in the moment. Mal's strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer until there was no room between us. My arms draped around his neck and hung there, before I deepened the kiss. I couldn't believe it was happening, but it was bliss...


	13. Chapter 13

_Lost In Blue_

_Chapter Thirteen_

_**So first day back at school today and if I'm perfectly honest it wasn't that bad. I was worried because of PE, just like every Monday, but we played Rounder's and my team actually won and we never win! I struggle with self esteem levels and for some unknown reason, care a lot about how I look in other people's eyes. But I thought this morning 'I'm not going to think about what other people may think about me anymore and I'm just gonna go for it.' And I did, and I actually had fun! I got ½ a rounder scored and won my team's game! :D So overall, pretty alright day back at school!**_

_**But enough about me, I'm proud to announce that this will be the final chapter of Lost In Blue and I have counted up the votes, but you'll have to read to find out what happened! Not one person voted for the other option, which honestly surprised me! :) Thank you to everyone for voting and reviewing etc. :D Love you all!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies:<strong>_

_**Jamzie13 (Jamie)**__** – Hahah, good! **_

_**Oryt (Hannah)**__** – Hee! Yup, I won't abandon you completely don't worry and yep I updated TWICE! Hahaha, Kemy FTW! Hehehe! You make me smile so much Hannah! Glad to hear it! Thank you for voting, it really helped with the decision! Yeah, I don't think she'll be including in Side stories for now, which is a good thing! I mean... bad thing (SARCASM!) **_

_**Bonnie Salvatore**__** – Hehehe, thanks for voting and the nice comments!**_

_**Diamondsinthrough**__** – Thanks for voting! Heheh glad you liked it! **_

_**Katieboo96 (Katie)**__** – Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! Haha, my thoughts exactly! Thanks for voting!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natara Williams POV<strong>_

After a long blissful moment I pulled away from Mal, my arms still wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. We stared lovingly into each other's eyes and let the moment hang. Neither of us seemed to know why it happened, but from the look in Mal's unbeatable cobalt eyes I could tell that he didn't regret it and neither did I. I had almost completely forgotten about Oscar in the few short days of being stranded on this island and know that I had kissed Mal, I knew he wasn't right for me. That Oscar never would be, no matter how hard I tried to lie to myself, Mal was the one. He had _always_ been the one, from the very moment I looked into his sapphire eyes. I couldn't hide it from myself anymore, and no matter if we were stranded on this island until the day we die I wouldn't mind as long as he was by my side, helping me through it. And I knew he always would be, because that was just Mal. He would always go to extra lengths to keep me safe, whether we were at work or not.

"Nat, I need to tell you something. I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I gently placed my fingers over his lips silencing him. A look of confusion flashed across his face but it was gone in a second.

"Me first," I stated smiling. Mal nodded slightly and I took a deep breath. "Mal... no matter what is going to happen to us. Whether we stay on this island or we go home and are rescued. I don't care anymore. Sure, I'd miss work and everyone... but most people I care about are right here with me. Especially you." I placed my hand on his rough cheek and stroked it tenderly with my thumb. "I-"

I was silenced by Mal's lips meeting mine again. The kiss was short but sweet and he smirked and finished my sentence for me.

"I love you."

His voice was softer and filled with more emotion than I had ever heard before. The words seemed to roll off his tongue and he took a deep cleansing breath, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he could finally relax. I felt a light blush creep onto my cheeks and a joy cross over every feature of my face.

"I love you too..." I whispered and closed my eyes, resting our heads together.

We stayed wrapped up in each other's embrace for a long moment, before moving away at the same time. I took his hand in mine and we walked out of the tipi, fully happy with the way things were going.

* * *

><p>More and more days seemed to pass us by, but with each new day brought new things. One day, I was taken with the hunting group and got to explore the grounds a little more, and got to fire my new bow and arrows. Another day, we had another celebration but this time for the birth of a new baby that had been born into the village. I made sure that Mal and I didn't get <em>too<em> drunk this time, so we could actually remember what happened. On a different day, Tehya had taught me some more of the language and we had gone riding, but I was learning it through speaking to the natives anyway. Finally, Amy and Ken admitted that they were together and everyone was overjoyed, meaning yet another party. One evening, me and Mal had taken a walk down to the river that we always went to and we had talked about our marriage. What shocked me most was when Mal had stopped walking and got down on one knee, asking me to marry him properly if we ever got back. I had felt my heart skip a beat and couldn't find the words to say. I remember just nodding frantically and being swept off my feet into a hug. The rest of that night was history.

Eventually, an entire week had passed us by and we hadn't even realised. One day changed everything for maybe the better, but maybe the worst. After spending so much time here and getting to know everyone, it was like a new home to me and they were like my family. Especially Tehya, I thought of her as a little sister or possibly a daughter, if I ever had one.

Mal and I had been woken up by the sounds of our names being called in the distance. I had quickly gotten dressed and rushed outside before Mal did and threw open the door, peeking outside. The chief and other warriors were shouting a war call, sending scared children and women inside for cover. In the distance I could make out some silhouettes of people. I had stepped out then, Mal joining by my side and wrapping his arm protectively around my waist. I had patted his chest, not making eye contact, reassuring him that I'd be fine. There was the sound of voices... but not the voices from the natives... it was... English? My eyes widened and I rushed over, Mal hot on my heels. I pushed through the crowd and stood beside the chief, who warned me to go back inside. I refused though and got a closer look at the intruders.

I glanced back to see Mal, Amy, Ken, Kai and Blaise stood in a line at the back of the crowd, trying to see over. As the figures got closer the archers raised their weapons but I finally saw who it was. I gasped and clamped my hand over my mouth. Quickly realising that they were about to be killed I shouted 'stop' to everyone and informed the chief that they were not harmful, and our friends. The chief had warily analysed the situation and reluctantly sent his people away, leaving the rest of us behind.

The crowd and danger avoided, I didn't hesitate to run over to the figures, tears of joy filling my eyes. Shortly after I had started heading toward them, everyone followed. The figures were indeed our rescuers. Captain Yeong, My father, mother and sister, and some other people including a tracker, who I guessed help find us.

"Dad, Mom, Sis!" I called and jumped on them.

They all sighed with relief and wrapped me in a crushing group hug.

"Oh my baby!" My mom had stuttered and broke down into tears.

I had shortly followed, kissing each of them. Even my Dad. I had looked into his eyes and smiled, gaining a smile back.

"Natara..."

"Dad..."

He had held me close for the first time in years, tears escaping his eyes and falling on his cheeks.

"I thought you were gone forever... I was so worried." He mumbled, stroking my hair. "I love you Natara."

"I love you too Daddy."

Everyone had piled on their loved ones and the Captain, who I was surprised to see. After a long, heart warming moment we all managed to regain our composure... well everyone except Amy and Kai, who were still blubbering. We all stood in a group on the outskirts of the village talking. We told them about everything that had happened over our time here and announced our relationships and their status'. My father, Raj, seemed shocked that I had gotten married to Mal but congratulated us and said that he'd give us a proper wedding if that is what we wished. He had shaken Mal's hand and they had talked on their own for a little while. Only when compared to the cleanliness of our friends and loved ones had we realised how filthy we were. I looked upon myself in disgust and didn't fully understand what Mal found so attractive, I mean sure 'for better or for worse' but... jeez.

Eventually the Captain said "Well, I'm sure you'd all like to get back home to San Francisco after this adventure. Let's go."

She turned on her heels and our families had followed them. Although, they didn't get very far before they looked back at us. None of us had started to follow, conflicted with staying at our new home or going back to our old one. I had looked back at the village and seen the chief, Shima and little Tehya stood in front of the large crowd of natives that had gathered to see us off. Their faces were solemn and Tehya had tears in her eyes. I was the first to approach them and take Tehya in my arms, lifting her into a hug and resting her on my hip. She hugged me tightly around my neck, warm tears trickling down her cheeks. My tears had started to flow again and I could feel my heart wrench. The others had started saying there sad goodbye's to everyone they had grown to care about over this short period. More and more people started to cry and I ultimately had to put Tehya back down.

She had held onto my legs, looking up at me with sad eyes. I had stroked her hair and spoke to her, in the vague language that I had learned. She had understood that I had to leave now, but it didn't make her any less upset. I held her small hand in mine as Mal and I had approached the chief. Even he had tears forming in his eyes and pulled us both into a tight hug, wishing us the best and saying that we would always be welcomed here and were family now. Mal had lifted Tehya into his strong arms and kissed her cheek softly, a single tear escaping his eyes. Tehya had wiped it away though, placing her hands on his cheeks like she had done before. He smiled slightly, holding her in his arms. We had been called to leave then, saying our last painful goodbyes to the village. I had kept hold of the bow and arrows and totem animal necklace, but given my horse to Tehya earlier on. Sani had to hold his daughter back as we walked away, and I could hear her pained cries for us to come back or to take her with us, but I couldn't do that. She belonged here, but it killed me knowing how much this was hurting her.

As we were walking off into the distance I had given one last look at the village, waving. Everyone and I mean everyone, had waved back and yelled their goodbyes. I turned back around, closing my eyes and allowing Mal to hold me as I cried. We made our way back through the forest and onto the beach from our old base, where a ship was waiting to take us home. _Home._ The word seemed alien now. I had more than one home now, where I wanted to stay. Despite what I think though, we belonged in our own world. I had a job to get back to, a life to continue and people to save and take down. That was my life. I was an FBI profiler who handled serial killers and it was a good life.

The boat ride had been a long one and I had stayed silent the entire time, wrapped up in Mal's comforting embrace. Silent tears had fallen from my eyes, staining my cheeks and I could feel my heart emotionally and physically hurting. I was truly torn between my lives now and I could only guess that everyone felt the same. Blaise seemed like the only one who was truly happy to be off the island and returning back to San Francisco. The boat had docked at the ports and we had gotten off, being driven home and entering our apartments. Only then did Mal and I separate, but he had whispered that he'd meet me later. My family had gone back to their hotel and I opened the door to my hotel room. I walked in cautiously, taking in my surroundings again. The room was unusually warmer than I remembered and simple things like a hairbrush and TV seemed like the best things in the world.

I didn't hesitate to take a shower, discarding my worn out clothes and laying out new ones. The dirt and mud had washed away almost instantly, leaving my natural skin tone shining through. My hair was disgusting and filthy, but massaging shampoo and conditioner into it returned it to its former glory. I had brushed and dried my hair, looking at myself in the mirror. I felt heavenly, just undeniably clean. I had made sure to scrub every inch of myself removing any traces of dirt. Getting changed into new clothes, that had brushed against my smooth skin nicely; I applied a little bit of make-up and rang Mal.

"Fallon speaking."

"Seriously?"

"Oh, Nat. Hey."

"You are such a goof." I giggled "You ready?"

"Yup! I feel... amazing."

"Let me guess, shower, new clothes, the works?"

"You know it! So, Captain informed me that we don't have to go back to work if-"

"No, no! I just want to get my life back on track."

"Awesome, but why don't we take tonight off?"

"Sure, what do you have in mine?"

"Well, I was thinking Chinese and a movie at my place."

"Ohh! Chinese... I've missed that. Sounds fun!" I thought for a moment "One condition though, Mal."

"Huh?"

"The film. _Anything_ but _The Titanic_."

He laughed from the other side of the line and I joined him.

"Definitely. I'm never watching that again."

* * *

><p>The next week went back to normal, and I had learned to appreciate <em>everything<em> about San Francisco. I swear all I had eaten was take-out, trying to gain back the ungodly amount of weight I had lost. I looked ill. One day, Mal and I were investigating a homicide murder when the Captain had entered our office and wanted to talk to us in her office. We had followed and closed the door.

"So what's up Cap?" Mal said, leaning against the wall.

"I know that you two are still getting over leaving that village behind," she looked at me "Especially you Natara. But I'm glad to inform you that we have located where the island is and that some researchers are going to be coming and going from that same island."

"And?" I said eager to hear what she had to say.

"And, I have arranged for the two of you and Amy, Ken, Kai and possibly Blaise to be able to journey to and from that island whenever you feel the need, so that you are able to visit."

I grinned bigger than ever before and hugged the Captain tightly. Mal had hesitated, but joined us shortly.

"Thank you so much!"

Maria laughed lightly and we pulled away. The rest of that day had been brilliant, especially when I had told the others the news. They seemed as excited as I was.

And so, shortly after that day, we had arranged for a three day vacation to that island, where we had re-visited the tribe. The chief, Tehya and Shima had been overjoyed by our arrival. I had spent the days with them, mainly Tehya. Going riding with her, hunting and celebrating. I explained that I would visit as often as I could before we left. This time though, I didn't feel torn or upset. I knew that I could come here whenever to see Tehya and everyone else. And that was enough. I had my life and my other life to live, and couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End. <strong>_

-Molly

Copyright.


End file.
